


SuperCorp Week 2K17

by JAGWriting (JeezusGut)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeezusGut/pseuds/JAGWriting
Summary: A collection of entries to the SuperCorp Week 2K17 prompts.Day 1: When Kara and Lena First Realize They Have Feelings for Each OtherDay 2: JealousyDay 3: Supergirl Identity RevealDay 4: SmutDay 5: Cat Grant Helping Kara Realize that She Should be Dating Lena Instead of Mon-elDay 6: Protective Kara or Protective LenaDay 7: Soulmate AU





	1. Day 1: Realizing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Kara has an epiphany concerning her best friend, Lena, under the most ordinary of circumstances.

Wa-Pow, or Lack Thereof

 _Winn was a liar and an idiot. Or at least he didn’t know what he was talking about when it came to love. Makes sense. It’s not like he has had the best luck when it came to romantic entanglements._ At least that’s the conclusion Kara had come to while eating her ice cream on her couch watching the fifth episode of _Stranger Things_. It may have been an odd thought to have considering the circumstances, but then again Lena, the cause of this sudden epiphany, was sitting next to her enthralled by the nostalgic show.

Winn wasn’t completely wrong, though. Kara hadn’t had the “wa-pow” moment with Adam. Really, she hadn’t had much of anything with Adam. Her affections for the young man had more to do with Kara’s desire to help her mentor, Cat Grant, than actual sentiment for Adam. It was why she so easily let him go and why the rough patch with Cat that followed was more devastating to Kara than the look of disappointment on Adam’s face upon hearing her rejection of him. All in all, it was probably for the best that her brief fling with Adam fizzled out before it began. Kara could not imagine how her relationship with Cat would have survived if she had to contend with having Mrs. Grant further entangled in her life to that degree.

She had the “wa-pow” moment with James. She couldn’t deny that. Kara was infatuated with James Olsen upon meeting him and having his million dollar smile aimed in her direction. She thought that she had finally found her “person,” that special someone that all the songs and movies and stories are written about. Of course, they tried to be more than just friends, but, ultimately, Kara realized that for all their feelings and mutual attraction, their connection had too much to do with a certain symbol and red cape that was not necessarily Kara’s. Thankfully, she had managed to salvage their friendship from the failed romance, eventually.

There was no “wa-pow” with Mon-el. No, with Mon-el it was more like being repeatedly beat over the head with a club until finally given in from desperation and annoyance. Looking back, Kara wasn’t sure why she ever dated the Daxamite. Sure, they were both aliens from sister planets, but that was where the similarities between them ended. They had no common interests or desires or dreams or goals. They fought constantly even after beginning to date. Frankly, their fights took on another whole dimension once they became a couple. Kara should have probably seen that as a major red flag for the future of the relationship. If not that then the fact that it took an interdimensional being screwing around with reality and forcing her into some sort of weird love triangle competition for her to just consider dating Mon-el should have raised concerns for Kara. Add the other weird trickster essentially forcing her to learn some sort of messed up lesson because of Mon-el lying to her for months and, yeah, Kara definitely should not have dated the Daxamite.

There hadn’t been anyone after Mon-el. No one of any real interest anyways. Having to jettison your boyfriend into space will put a damper on the whole notion of dating regardless of compatibility or chemistry. Sure there had been a few dates that went nowhere fast. A few laughable attempts at dating apps with Winn and Maggie helping. But still no “wa-pow” with anyone. Not even a whimper. The only constant that Kara had actually enjoyed amid the disappointing dating endeavors was the raven haired beauty currently sharing her couch. No matter the hour, Kara could always count on Lena to talk about how bad her date had gone or why “Kyle. 32. Tech Entrepreneur recently moved to National City. Enjoys TED Talks and ‘real’ conversations over wine.” was going to be an eventual disaster of a man. Lena had cancelled a planned meeting or two after learning that the man she was supposed to be meeting with had been one of the disaster dates Kara had experienced. Apparently, Lena highly valued Kara’s personal opinion of potential business partners.

Lena seemed to value a lot of Kara’s opinions on a variety of matters. Just as much as Kara valued Lena’s. It was one of the reasons why Kara always managed to find an excuse to stop by her best friend’s office. Their afternoon chats had quickly become one of Kara’s favorite pastimes along with their lunches and dinners and friendly outings and Netflix marathons. In reality, Kara had become so accustomed to seeing and being around Lena that her days seemed incomplete without at least talking to the emerald eyed CEO. Kara had never had female friends before save for Alex, so she never questioned how close she and Lena had become or why she always felt lighter after seeing her best friend or why she enjoyed hearing Lena’s laugh so much especially when she was the one that caused it.

There was no “wa-pow” with Lena at least not one Kara recognized right away. She had been obviously mesmerized upon first meeting the young woman. How could she not be? Lena was, is, beautiful, breathtakingly so. Whatever beliefs or ideas concerning the Luthor legacy, no one could deny how attractive Lena was, how she carried herself among the worst of wolves from within her own company and family. Lena was regal, a beauty that the great poets of old would see as a muse. In many ways, Lena had become Kara’s own muse. She inspired the hero with her actions and philanthropy and by simply being Lena. Perhaps that is why it took until this moment for Kara to realize the warmth that spread across her body whenever Lena smiled at her or brushed up against her hand or arm or simply played her a compliment wasn’t merely the affection between friends.

No, there had not been a sudden “wa-pow” when it came to Lena. It had been a series of conscious steps over the course of several months. It was shared jokes over hour long conversations. It was rough and ragged discussions imparting and dispersing long held secrets between them. It was laughter and crying and anger and happiness exchanged over meals at all times of day. It was seeing Lena in her impeccable pencil skirts and blouses, her armor as she put it, that cost more than Kara’s rent along with her more modest looks of sweatpants and hoodies, like she was now wearing for their binge watch. It was a culmination of all the large and small things that had occurred between them that drove Kara to the simple realization that she was undeniably, irrevocably in love with her best friend, Lena Lutessa Luthor.

“Kara, darling, are you alright?” asked Lena concerned clearly written on her face. She paused the program to pay her full, undivided attention to Kara. “You seem to be everywhere else but here. Are you tired? Should we call it an early night, so you can get some rest?”

“NO!” Kara screeched trying to ensure that Lena wouldn’t leave. “I mean, I’m fine. I just spaced out a bit for a moment there. But I’m good now. Yup, perfectly fine. Just thinking a bit. Now, all good. Ready to keep seeing what wacky adventures these crazy kids will get into. Gonna catch all those great pop culture references that I will totally understand. No problem of any kind and for the love of Rao, Lena, please stop me because I’m going on a like a Level 3 ramble here and I can’t seem to stop.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s mouth not bothering to hide her grin and amusement at her friend’s antics. It was one of the many things Lena loved about her Kryptonian best friend. She only wished she had the courage to actually confess those three words to Kara, but there were some actions that were beyond even the steely valor and cool demeanor of the female Luthor. It was better to bask in the warmth of Kara’s friendship than risk losing it all on a pipe dream. Lena tried not to think about the fact that Kara’s lips were grazing her hand at the moment. She was actively ignoring how soft Kara’s lips felt against her palm or how smooth Kara’s skin was as Lena’s fingertips lightly touched her cheek. Lena prayed to whatever deity would hear that Kara would somehow not notice the blush spreading across her neck and face or how erratic her heartbeat had momentarily gotten.

“I’m going to remove my hand now, alright.” Kara shook her head in the affirmative. Lena reluctantly moved her hand away from Kara’s face. “Now, do you want to talk about what has you so lost in the clouds, so to speak?”

“Nothing really. It’s just…Lena, have you ever just kind of realized something that you probably should have seen for a while? Sort of like scale falling from your eyes?”

Lena stared pensively at Kara before answering. “Yes, quite often. It’s almost the nature of scientific discovery. So, what great epiphany have you suddenly come to, Miss Danvers?”

“Just something of a personal matter. I’m not sure what to do with this new information, though.” Kara answered turning her face to stare at her apartment’s floor. She began to tug at her sweater, a nervous habit she had never managed to overcome.

“Well, if I’ve learned anything from my personal hero, Miss Danvers, it’s that honesty is always the best route. So, I suppose you should forget about the potential fallout or consequences and just ask yourself, what do you want to do?”

Kara stared at Lena for a brief moment. She knew that Lena wasn’t actually saying what she was hearing, yet somehow hearing the words was just enough for Kara. She grabbed Lena’s head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was exactly what Kara had envisioned and so much more. No kiss before compared to the one she was now sharing with Lena. It wasn’t heated or explosive. There was no orchestral music playing in the background. No, kissing Lena was completely different than kissing anyone else. Kissing Lena was like coming home to Kara. It was bliss until the full realization of events transpiring caught up to Kara. She immediately began to panic and pulled away from the kiss, too soon for Lena’s liking.

“Oh, Rao, Lena, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean, I wasn’t thinking and I just...your lips looked really nice and I wanted to kiss them, I mean you, but I’m all about consent, and that was not…I mean, I’d know all things considered about unwanted kisses. I’m sorry…I can’t imagine how uncomfortable you must be right now. I’m so sorr…”

Kara’s rambling was interrupted by Lena’s lips upon hers once more. The initial surprise and panic Kara was experiencing melted into the sensation of Lena’s lips opening up slightly inviting Kara to indulge more. Kara gladly accepted ignoring the questions that were blaring in the back of her mind. The noise of the city that usually occupied Kara’s ears became lost to the sounds of Lena’s moans and heartbeat, to the feeling of Lena’s lips and roaming hands, to the utter ecstasy of finally giving into her feelings and affection for Lena Luthor. Of course, eventually they both had to come up for air, and all the questions and concerns that were easily dismissed with a kiss came barreling back to the forefront.

“Lena, what was? I don’t.”

Lena once more shushed Kara’s descent into rambling with her hand though this time the gesture held more understanding and affection.

“Kara, first, please never again apologize for kissing me. You’re liable to give me a complex about my technique or something. Second, I have been wanting to do that for a long, long time. Third, I am guessing your ‘epiphany’ tonight has something to do with why you kissed me. Would that be correct?”

Kara responded by merely shaking her head in the affirmative. “Good. Now, I’m sure you have quite a few questions. As do I. However, it’s been a long day for both of us, and it is rather late, so how about we put a hold on that conversation until tomorrow after a good night’s rest?” Kara shook her head once more. “Great.” Lena removed her hand though this time she placed it on Kara’s cheek before completely taking it back.

Lena positioned herself and Kara so that Kara was laying on the entire couch with her back reclining against the far end and Lena situated in between Kara’s legs with her back against Kara’s front. Kara forgot about her ice-cream and put her arms around the young Luthor. Lena melted into the Super’s embrace.

“Uhm, Lena, what did you mean when you said you’ve been wanting to do that for a long, long time?”

Lena smiled. “Ah, ah. Miss Danvers, we agreed to discuss such matters tomorrow. Tonight is about relaxing and catching up on our shared Netflix queue.”

Kara laughed at Lena’s response. She should’ve expected nothing less from the young woman. “Fine. Can we still, maybe, continue to make out a bit?”

“Oh, darling, I thought that was obvious. After all, you can’t expect to lead a thirsty woman to an oasis and deny her a drink or ten, can you?”

“Of course not. I can’t imagine what I was thinking, Lena.” Kara responded while guiding Lena’s face to be able to meet her lips once more. Lena was right, as usual. Who was she to deny her “thirsty” friend a drink, especially when she was in the exact same spot? Conversation could wait. Kissing, on the other hand, had been postponed for far too long for both their dispositions. And they had a lot of missed opportunities to make up for.

 

 


	2. Day 2: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara pays her usual visit to Lena at L-Corp and comes face to face with a new person and emotion that she does not appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but hopefully still okay.

Jealousy Unexpected

It was a standard day. The sun was shining. Kara had eaten her usual four pancakes, two waffles, eight strips of bacon, and an inhuman amount of eggs for breakfast before going to work at CatCo. Snapper had been his usual grumpy self while assigning Kara another fluff piece that would inevitably require her to get a quote from Lena. She had plans with Alex and Maggie for dinner later that night. Yup, all in all it was a perfectly average day for Kara Danvers. Thus, it was not unusual for her to be on her way to L-Corp offices with a bag of donuts to share with her CEO best friend, Lena.

Kara arrived at L-Corp lobby in record time, even for her. She gave her normal greeting to Henry the security guard as she boarded the elevator to Lena’s office on the top floor. Kara was the only occupant as she ascended. Her mind wandered to thoughts of her friend, particularly her smile and laugh and the slight pout she would always give when Kara offered her donuts as though it was an actual inconvenience instead of the beloved short reprieve from the young woman’s busy day. Kara had come to love her afternoons spent with Lena. It gave them both a few minutes to forget about their greater worries and legacies and just be Kara and Lena. The thought brought a smile to Kara’s face.

The elevator finally arrived much too slow for Kara’s tastes. She could have flown up to Lena’s office in a fraction of the time; however, Lena had made a valid point that although she knew of Kara’s other identity and activities, it was still best for Kara to at least attempt to hide her secret life. After all, it would be odd for Supergirl to constantly be spending so much time at Lena Luthor’s office, particularly when her time there coincided with Kara Danvers’s lunch break. Alex agreed wholeheartedly with Lena’s assessment. Thus, Kara had to take the elevator because running through that many flights of stairs in a matter of second would be just as suspicious. Still, the time lost was always worth seeing Lena.

Kara approached Jess’s desk with the bright smile still in place. “Hey, Jess! Having a good day? Just here to see Lena, like always. Don’t worry. I brought you your favorite.” Kara manages to ramble off before placing a Bavarian cream Éclair on Jess’s desk.

Jess looked up from her computer upon hearing the blonde’s voice. It was a common occurrence for her to appear around this time. It had annoyed Jess at first, but once Lena had given Kara full access, she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. The reporter had started bringing something for Jess along with the sweets and lunches she provided for Lena. It had helped to endear the bubbly reporter to Jess. While they were not friends, Jess no longer considered Kara a nuisance or potential enemy.

“Thank you, Ms. Danvers. However, Ms. Luthor is currently in a meeting, and I don’t think she’ll be able to see you at the moment,” replied Jess apprehension clear on her face.

“Oh, no worries. I’ll just sneak in really quick and drop off Lena’s donut. Ra…I mean, God knows when she’ll take a break and eat if one of us doesn’t remind her, right? She won’t even know I’m there,” said Kara moving past Jess toward Lena’s office door ignoring the quiet protests coming from the befuddled secretary.

Kara had accidentally interrupted plenty of Lena’s meetings before. She was used to seeing her friend exasperated while having to dumb down her speech and knowledge to deal with whatever entitled man she was talking to. Once on a conference call, Kara had seen Lena record a loop of herself stating three standard, non-committal responses and play it back. The meeting continued for another forty minutes with not a single person apparently noticing. Suffice to say, Kara had bared witness to practically every possible iteration of Lena Luthor in a meeting. However, nothing prepared Kara for the scene she came upon entering Lena’s office.

“Oh, Sam, you are incorrigible,” said Lena in between fits of laughter. Ostensibly, ‘Sam’ had just said something rather hilarious if Lena’s reaction was to be believed. She was laughing, but it wasn’t the polite, demure laugh Lena used at galas or when meeting potential investors. No, this was the full throated, wild abandon laughter that Lena used with Kara. It was one of Kara’s favorite sounds. She thought how special it was to hear that laugh from Lena because Kara was the only one who could bring it out of the raven haired CEO, or, at least, she had believed that to be true. However, Kara was wrong on that front. It would seem that this ‘Sam’ was another person blessed enough to be able to make Lena comfortable enough to laugh freely. Kara wasn’t sure why this revelation bothered her so much, but it undeniably was causing her some stress.

Neither Lena nor Sam seemed to notice Kara’s entrance from their seated position on the couch. _Sam is sitting on our couch_. This was the one blaring thought that erupted in Kara’s mind. It was ridiculous, of course, because it was Lena’s couch. She could let whoever she wanted sit on it, obviously. Still, Kara felt a sense of loss and anger at the unknown woman seated in _her_ spot. Finally recovered from her laughing fit, Lena’s gaze turned to Kara.

“Kara! I didn’t see you come in,” Lena stated rising from her seated position on the couch. She crossed the few feet from the couch to the office entrance and quickly embraced the blonde reporter. The anxiety and trepidation Kara felt when she entered melted away with the sensation of Lena’s arms. They held the hug just a tiny bit longer than should have been appropriate for friends, yet nowhere near long enough for either woman to be fully satisfied. “I see you are still set on ruining any semblance of a healthy diet I attempt.” Lena smiled at the shared joke between her and Kara.

Kara couldn’t help but return the given smile and affection. “Um, yeah, I suppose I am. I should’ve called ahead…though…I mean, I’m obviously interrupting something here. Heh, heh. I should probably just, uhm, go.” Kara sputtered out. Her entire body language screamed discomfort as she sunk into herself.

“No, Kara, you’re always welcome. I was just catching up with an old boarding school friend,” responded Lena while rubbing Kara’s arms trying to quell the nervousness her friend seemed to be experiencing. “Let me introduce you.” Lena grabbed Kara’s elbow and led her to the couch where Sam decided to stand up to meet them. Lena approached her old friend with an obviously uncomfortable Kara in tow.

“Kara Danvers, this is Samantha March, an old boarding school friend who I’ve recently reacquainted myself with after far too many years. Sam, this is Kara Danvers, CatCo media’s premier reporter and a very good friend.” Kara smiled at Lena’s introductions. She tried not to express any negativity she was experiencing on her face. Instead, Kara thrust out her hand to Sam.

“Hello, Samantha, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kara said. She almost believed her own cheerful tone.

“Ditto, Kara,” answered Sam. She turned toward Lena after shaking Kara’s hand and smirked at the shorter brunette. “So this is the ‘reporter’ you’ve talked so much…” Samantha’s question was swiftly interrupted by Lena’s elbow striking Sam’s stomach.

“Hpph. Seriously, LeeLoo? You could’ve just told me to shut it.” Sam said while rubbing the bruise that was most likely forming. Lena simply glared at her taller friend. Lena knew exactly what Samantha was about to ask and was attempting to convey that certain topics would be off limits in the presence of Kara. The Kryptonian witnessed the silent conversation that transpired between Lena and Sam, and for the first time, Kara felt out of place in Lena’s office. Kara began to wonder if she belonged there alongside Lena when Sam was around.

“LeeLoo?” asked Kara sheepishly. She was curious as to the nickname that so easily slipped between the two but, for some reason, did not want to hear more about the connections and memories the two women in front of her seemed to share.

“It’s an old nickname I couldn’t seem to escape,” answered Lena smiling fondly at the memory.

“Yup. This one,” continued Sam bumping Lena’s shoulder with her own, “as you know, has a science fiction obsession. Seriously, Lena made us watch _Fifth Element_ , along with a smorgasbord of random sci-fi stuff, like twenty times, easy. The name came from her obvious crush on Milla Jovovich.”

“Oh,” responded Kara slightly surprised at the new information. She had never questioned Lena’s sexuality. Kara knew that Lena had dated Jack Spheer and assumed that she was straight. This new disclosure made Kara oddly happy and intrigued, yet also more uneasy seeing how close and comfortable Sam and Lena were. “Uhm, yeah, Lena sure loves sci-fi. I mean, we’ve watched _Firefly_ about a hundred times now.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose in response to Kara’s admission. She almost matched Lena’s signature look. This displeased Kara. “Really? Is she still trying to convince people about her supposed fixation on Malcolm Reynolds?” Sam asked smirking at Lena as she waited for an answer.

“It’s a good show regardless of my appreciation of Nathan Fillion’s facial structure and humor, Sam.”

“Right. If I recall from our late night binges, LeeLoo, you always perked up more whenever Inara showed up on screen than the captain. And let’s not even get into your obvious nerdy lady boner for Kaylee.”

Both women broke out into joined laughter at their shared history and memories. Kara felt pain and anger and sadness snap into place in her belly and begin to spread out into the rest of her body. She quickly and quietly, as possible, took a few breaths to steady her rising, unsteady emotions. Part of her wanted to run as far away as possible while another wanted to break down in tears. A tiny fraction of her that felt uncomfortably similar to her recollection of her RedK experience wanted to grab Samantha March and toss her as far into space as she could muster. Saying Kara’s internal thoughts was a mess of emotional turmoil would have been an understatement. She was uncertain why or what she was going through, but Kara knew she had to leave to settle herself before she did something she would regret.

“You two obviously have a lot of catching up to do…I shouldn’t have interrupted…I shouldn’t, uhm, be here. I’m just gonna go now. Uhm, here Lena, enjoy the doughnuts. Bye.” Kara rambled thrusting the bag of doughnuts into Lena’s hand. Had Kara been more observant, she would have seen the look of distress and concern that passed from Lena to Samantha and the quick, silent discussion they had.

“Actually, Kara, I have to take an early exit. Still have a few final things to plan,” stated Samantha grabbing her purse from the couch. “I’ll let you two get on with your lunch date.” Sam hugged Lena and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her cheek. A gesture that was returned by Lena. “I’ll see you on Friday, LeeLoo?” Sam asked already knowing the answer. She gave a quick glance between Lena and Kara. “And I suppose I should amend your invitation, yes?” Lena slapped Sam’s arm with a bit of force. Sam simply smiled at her friend’s reaction before walking out passed Kara. “Get on it or I will, Lena!”

“Get out, Sam!” shouted Lena laughing at her friend’s antics once more. “So, Kara, shall we indulge in fried, sugary goodness?” Lena expected Kara to immediately respond by shoving a donut in her mouth. Instead, she was met with trepidation and anxiety from her best friend. It was an uncommon sight, and one that perplexed and angered the green eyed Luthor. She swore to harm whoever had caused that forlorn look to cross Kara’s face. “Darling, are you okay?” Lena asked grasping the young, blonde woman’s hand in her own. She rubbed circles into Kara’s hand with her thumb hoping to ease the tension the Kryptonian was carrying.

Kara audibly sniffled before responding. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just Snapper, you know?” Kara hoped that Lena would accept her obvious lie and leave the issue. “Besides, we shouldn’t let my less than stellar boss ruin a celebration worthy moment, right?”

Lena knew Kara was lying to her, but she feared how the blonde would respond if she pressed further. “Alright, so what momentous occasion are we celebrating then?” responded Lena while gesturing for Kara to join her on the couch. Kara hesitated before joining Lena feeling that the sanctity of their couch had somehow been tainted with other thoughts and memories. Kara took a deep breath before answering Lena trying to draw strength from her superhero persona.

“Well, maybe not outright celebrate, but we should at least talk about your date this Friday. I could, uhm, help you get ready, if you want. Not that you need it obviously. I mean, you always look beautiful, breathtakingly so. Sam’s one lucky gal. I’m sure you two will have a great time together.” Kara hastily shoved a donut into her mouth to keep from spiraling further. Lena just stared at Kara dumbfounded. Her donut was still in hand but immediately forgotten. She wasn’t sure if she had heard Kara correctly, but the reporter’s attitude was seen in a new light if Lena had.

“I’m sorry. I’m doing what this Friday?”

Kara balled up her hands into fists and counted to ten. Apparently, they were going to have this conversation. It was her fault, really. She had been the one to acknowledge it. Kara wanted to be happy for Lena. She was her best friend and deserved to be happy. Sam certainly seemed to make her happy, so why was Kara having such a hard time with knowing about it?

“Your date. With Sam. Seems like you two will have a lot of fun.” Kara began to shove another donut into her mouth but was halted by Lena’s hand on her arm. Kara closed her eyes hoping that the tears she felt forming wouldn’t be noticed or fall. She felt Lena’s hand on her cheek turning her head to face her directly.

“Kara, are you jealous of Sam?” asked Lena with a hint of something Kara couldn’t name in her voice. Kara couldn’t speak. Whatever answer she had was caught in the back of her throat. Jealousy. It made sense. She recalled the sensation she felt seeing Lucy and James together years ago and this feeling certainly matched up. However, the sting she had felt back then did not compare to the burning pain she felt now seated next to Lena. She was jealous of Sam. That much was now certain. She didn’t want Sam to sit in her spot on the couch. She didn’t want Sam to share her doughnuts with her best friend. She didn’t want Sam to go on a date with her Lena. Her Lena. Oh. Kara didn’t want Sam to be with Lena because she wanted to be with Lena. It was so obvious now, yet Kara remained silent pleading silently that Lena would understand. Of course, Lena did.

“Oh, darling. You have no reason to be. Sam is an old friend that I’ve been reconnecting with recently, that’s all. Besides, even if I was interested in Sam, her wife would probably have some issues with me pursuing her, particularly since I’m the one that introduced them.” Lena said smirk appearing on her face.

Kara eyes shot open in surprise. Wife? Samantha was married, and Lena wasn’t interested in her romantically. “What? How? But invitation…and Friday…huh?”

Lena smiled at her flabbergasted friend. “This Friday is the christening of Sam and Lara’s daughter. As the godmother, I am, of course, required to attend. That is our ‘date’ this Friday.”

“Oh. But why did she ask about amending your invitation?”

Lena’s confident stare diminished slightly with Kara’s question. “Oh, uhm, that. Well, I told her that I would be attending alone, and, in standard Sam fashion, she began needling me about a small crush I may have and how I was not doing anything about it just like our boarding school days. So, her comment was her badly thought out attempt at helping me out by forcing the issue.”

Kara looked confused at Lena’s answer. “How would that help you out? I mean, wouldn’t your crush have to be here for Sam’s snide comment to work or do anything?”

Lena broke her glance from Kara’s eyes and stared down at her floor. “She was.”

Realization dawned on Kara. “Oh, you mean…it’s me?” asked Kara pointing at herself. Lena couldn’t speak. All she could muster was to shake her head in the affirmative. Silence fell upon them both with the last real secret between them shared. Kara’s entire emotional crises dissipated immediately while Lena was about to descend into her own.

“Kara, I’m sorry, this isn’t how I wanted to have this conversation, if ever. Just forget…” Lena’s speech was stopped with Kara’s kiss. Lena hesitated momentarily surprised by the usually calm reporter’s aggressive move. It was only a moment’s reluctance before Lena reacted to Kara’s lips in kind. They explored one another’s mouth for some time before finally separating. Kara leaned her forehead onto Lena’s catching her breath. Lena was right alongside with her panting and out of breath.

“We should talk about this, shouldn’t we?” asked Lena.

“Yeah, we should. Later though. Much later,” replied Kara. Lena smiled at Kara’s eager response.

“So, I can assume that I’ll need to tell Sam to amend my invitation to include a plus one?”

“If you’ll have me, yes.”

“I can’t imagine going with anyone else, Kara.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for another quick, chaste kiss. “Should we continue this ‘conversation’ somewhere more comfortable, like your apartment, perhaps?”

Kara immediately perked up and enthusiastically nodded her head affirmatively. Kara picked up Lena in her arms and began to carry her out of the office. Lena merely laughed at her, potentially, girlfriend’s enthusiasm. She made sure to dismiss Jess for the rest of the day and to make sure to cancel her meetings for the afternoon and the next morning. Lena assumed her attention would be diverted elsewhere for the immediate future. Jess took it all in stride taking note to inform Hector of the new development and thinking about what she was going to do with the money she had just won from the ‘L-Corp L.L. and K.D. Dating Pool.’

***

**GreenEggs &Ham: So, did my little trick pay off? You know how I love to gamble.**

**LesbeanLuthor: YES! It paid dividends. Very much appreciated.**

**GreenEggs &Ham: Awesome, LeeLoo! I guess I can expect a 25 year old bottle in payment at the christening.**

**LesbeanLuthor: Considering last night’s turn of events, I think I owe you your daughter’s college tuition. Plus room and board. Maybe all the way up to a Masters depending on how this morning goes.**

**GreenEggs &Ham: WHAT?!?! Details, woman, I need details. **

**LesbeanLuthor: Gotta go, Sam, Kara’s waking up and has a _certain_ look in her eyes. ;)**

**GreenEggs &Ham: What?! Lena, c’mon you need to give me more than that. Lena. Lena…LENA!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I lost my ability to write short stuff at some point. I could have left this at an ambiguous or angsty ending, but I chose happy instead.


	3. Day 3: Superhero Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a plan. She's finally going to tell Lena about Supergirl. She's going to ask Lena out on a date afterwards. Kara has a plan. The universe has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Tumblr for this. Also, probably my most "cracky" fic ever.

“That” Reveal 

“Alex, I have to tell her.” It was a declaration of intent with no room for negotiation. Kara knew what she had to do, what she should have done months ago. She had to tell Lena the truth. They were at a stalemate in whatever weird dance they had inadvertently began since they first met. Kara was, without question, in love with Lena Luthor, and she was fairly certain that the raven haired beauty returned her affections. Like 97.3% certain. Either way, they hadn’t progressed beyond being abnormally (at least according to her friends, family, Cat Grant, Jess, Pam from HR, and Jessy the delivery guy) close friends. It was as though something was holding them back. Kara wasn’t sure why Lena hesitated or pulled back whenever they had a moment, but she knew what was stopping her from taking the dive: a blue supersuit and red cape. If they were ever going to be more than just “bezzie mates” or “gal pals” as the tabloids loved to label them, Kara was going to have to come clean about her true nature.

“Why do you have this need to tell Lena about Supergirl, Kara? You know you don’t owe anyone your secrets, right?” answered Alex. She was pretty sure why Kara felt an impending desire to reveal herself to the young Luthor, but Kara was not always the best at being self-aware or expressing herself; a trait the sisters seemed to share. It was one of the reasons why J’onn had insisted, i.e. demanded with threats of desk duty and new recruit training, that both Danvers sisters begin sessions with the DEO psychologist after the Daxamite invasion. Of course, both vehemently opposed the forced therapy, one more than the other. Neither would have probably ever gone had Maggie not intervened. She made sure that Alex understood seeking help was not a sign of weakness and considering everything Alex had gone through in the last year, it was a miracle that she hadn’t been required to see someone earlier. Plus, Maggie played the sister card and suggested that the only reason that Kara would not attend, even though she really should, was because she would try to be strong like her big sister. Once Maggie dropped that particular nugget of wisdom, Alex was in therapy the very next day. Kara wasn’t far behind. It actually helped them both; hence, why they were able to have this conversation sober and without yelling.

“Because she’s my best friends, Alex, and she deserves to know. I mean she’s saved the alien population, all of National City, and Supergirl several times over. I should’ve told her months ago. I want to tell her. I want to finally be completely, unabashedly honest with her.” Alex could hear the steely resolve in her sister’s voice. Kara wasn’t asking for permission; she was merely hoping for her big sister’s, her hero’s, blessing. Seeing how worked up and distressed Kara was, Alex could do nothing more than give it to her.

“Alright, Kar. I trust you, and I’ll admit Lena has grown on me. I’ll get the necessary forms from Pam. Anything I can do to help you out?”

Kara beamed at Alex’s response. She had hoped that whatever lingering doubts Alex may have had concerning the youngest Luthor would not impede Kara’s intended declaration. Having Alex’s approval and help was more than she anticipated. She couldn’t help but squeal at the realization momentarily forgetting her stack of pancakes and rushing to her sister’s side to embrace her in a full-fledged, Kara approved hug. She also might have floated a little with her sister in her arms.

“Alright, down Little Danvers. No need to go through the roof in your excitement,” stated Maggie amused at the antics of the Danvers sisters. “So, I’m assuming you telling Little Luthor about the whole cape and suit thing is part of your plan to finally be able to put your mouth on hers, right?” asked Maggie grinning from ear to ear dimples out in full force. Both Danvers girls went perfectly still and glared at the diminutive detective. Alex was concerned that Maggie’s ribbing would send Kara into some sort of emotional spiral. Kara was worried over the fact that Maggie had so easily seen through Kara’s brilliant plan.

“Maggie, I’m sure that’s not why Kara wants to confide in Lena,” said Alex while Kara mumbled a response. “Sorry what was that Little Danvers?” asked Maggie.

“I said that that is not the only reason I want to tell Lena. But it would admittedly make certain things like kissing much easier, yes,” answered Kara. Maggie and Alex looked on content that Kara was finally admitting what everyone else already knew. They just hoped that it would end well for the Super though considering all the interactions between Kara and Lena there was little doubt what the CEO’s response would be.

“Good, so I’ll ask again, anything we can do to help, Kar?”

“Well, I want to tell her at lunch tomorrow. We’re having sushi from that place that just opened delivered to her office, and I thought that would be the best time to, you know, tell her. So, it would be really helpful if Supergirl wasn’t called away during Kara Danvers’s lunch date with Lena.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s request. “Does she usually talk about herself in the third person?” Maggie asked Alex.

“Not usually. It really only happens when she’s trying to be sneaky or is rather nervous. I’m guessing this time’s a mixture of both,” answered Alex.

Kara scowled at the loving pair. Had she been facing down an enemy, her heat vision might have suddenly burst. Naturally, her attempts at seeming intimidating merely brought out bursts of laughter from her sister and her sister’s fiancé.

“Anyways, that is all I ask for, Alex. Just an hour of peace from any hero duties, okay?”

“I’ll try, Kara, but you know I don’t actually control whether or not CADMUS or a metahuman or a rogue alien or some other random bad guy shows up to cause trouble. But I will talk to J’onn and we will try to give you your needed time.”

“That’s all I can ask for. I have a good feeling about this. The universe loves me and loves love, and I know that it will give me a much needed break for once. Yup, tomorrow is going to be smooth sailing. I can feel it.”

*** 

The universe is a dick.

Try as she might, Alex was unable to halt an impending alien attack that required Supergirl’s intervention. To make matters worse, Kara hadn’t even made it to her lunch date with Lena. She was called in minutes before arriving at L-Corp and had to send her rambling apologies via text to her best friend. Of course, Lena understood and quashed any attempts Kara made at taking blame for their failed luncheon. Lena simply forgave her friend’s absence, laughed, and made sure to get a rain check from the frazzled Super before ending their back and forth.

Taking down the Raxilden was not the easy feat Kara had hoped for. It wasn’t as bad as some of her more memorable fights. In fact, this encounter probably wouldn’t break Winn’s Top Ten Badass Supergirl Battles (yes he kept a list and there might even be an accompanying video presentation if one asked nicely), but the alien still put up enough of a fight to waste Kara’s precious time. Eventually, the Raxilden took the hint, after several rounds of well-placed punches and kicks and a few shots of her heat vision, and stayed down. The joy of victory was soon overshadowed by the fact that Kara had missed her lunch with Lena and her opportunity to tell her the truth.

She had a plan, a good one, and now she would have to wait, again. Kara was tired of waiting. She was tired of keeping her secrets from her best friend. She was tired of not being with Lena. Plan and opportunity and perfection be damned. Kara was not going to bed that night without telling Lena the truth. Now, all she had to do was sneak out of the DEO and get to L-Corp. Shouldn’t be an issue at all for a super powered, certified Kryptonian prodigy. Kara got off the bed under the sun lamps and quickly got dressed as fast as her reduced super speed would allow her. All that remained was for her to vacate the DEO premises without anyone noticing.

“Where are you going, Kar?” asked Alex apparently annoyed and unsurprised by her sister’s actions. Kara stayed still for a moment before slowly turning toward her sister. She sheepishly waved her hand in greeting like she was a princess in a state fair parade.

“Hey, sis. You know, nowhere special. Just, uhm, going home for some much needed R&R. Yup, that’s the plan. No other ideas or places crossing this mind whatsoever,” Kara responded smiling as bright as she could hoping her sister wouldn’t call her out on her obvious bullshit.

“Right…So, no intentions of going over to see a certain, and I quote, ‘raven haired, beautiful emerald eyed, voluptuous CEO’ by any chance?”

Kara blushed a deeper crimson than she thought possible. “I never said ‘voluptuous,’ Alex!”

“True, Little Danvers, but we’re assuming that’s what’s in your head considering how you ogle Lena. I swear you have the eyes and subtlety of a college frat boy when it comes to Little Luthor,” stated Maggie nonchalantly entering the DEO med bay while munching on some popcorn.

“I don’t…what are you…maybe, you look at her that way, Maggie. Huh? Ever thought about that. But you better not because you’re engaged to my sister and you cannot date Lena,” said Kara rapidly morphing from bumbling mess to near stoic superhero.

“Ah, Alex, our little baby bi is so adorable,” replied Maggie popping a few kernels into her mouth. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at the exchange between her sister and fiancé. She was still in awe that this was her life.

“Anyhow, Kara, you are still recovering and should stay under the sunlamps for a few more hours.”

“Alex,” Kara whined, “I’m fine. Sure, I can’t fly and my freeze breath and heat vision are still out of commission, but super speed, strength, and invulnerability are still good. Please, I have to see her before I chicken out again.”

Alex stared at her sister with a sense of pity and understanding. She recognized the look of determination and desire in Kara’s eyes. There was no way Alex was going to be able to stop her, so she could at least try to help.

“Okay, so what’s your plan then, sis?” asked Alex crossing her arms across her chest.

“No plan. I’m just going to go and be completely honest and straight forward. And if that fails, I’ll just do my usual thing.”

“Fine. Just be careful and good luck, Kara,” declared Alex walking over to Kara and giving her a tight embrace.

“Thanks, Alex,” replied Kara speeding out of the med bay and making her way out of the DEO.

“She has a ‘usual thing’ for revealing her secret identity?” questioned Maggie barely hiding her snicker.

Alex released an exasperated sigh before answering her dimpled fiancé. “Yes, she does. And yes, I know how stupid that is.”

“Well, at least you are aware of it. So, what does her ‘usual thing’ consist of anyways?”

“It’s pretty basic, actually. She just releases her ponytail to let her hair down, takes off her glasses, and opens up her shirt to reveal her supersuit underneath.”

Maggie stared flabbergasted at Alex, her face scrunched up in confusion. “So, she basically strips down in front of the person she is revealing herself to?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“And this plan requires her to be wearing the Supergirl suit underneath her regular clothes, correct?”

Alex nodded affirmatively. “Yup.”

“So, it’s probably going to be an issue if said costume is a torn, bundled mess laid down next to the bed, right?”

“Huh,” Alex replied turning toward where Maggie was pointing. “Oh, crap.” Alex swiftly took out her cell phone and dialed Kara. She prayed that her sister would not be too distracted and actually answer. Or at least she did until she heard the ringtone Kara had given her emanating from the supersuit on the floor. “Oh, SHIT!” Alex began to freak out at the realization of what was about to happen.

Maggie, on the other hand, broke out in laughter. “Oh, this is going to be such a good story.”

*** 

Kara made it to L-Corp in record time, for a regular human anyways. She was probably going to get an earful from J’onn the next day for “borrowing” a DEO motorcycle. In her defense, her flight was still out of commission, and it wasn’t like she could just superspeed run her way to the offices. Her suit was friction proof; her civilian clothes, not so much. Still, she arrived, and she was ready.

It may have been after business hours, but Kara knew that Lena was still at work (benefits of super hearing). Kara made her way through the L-Corp lobby giving her greetings to Henry and Felisha, the overnight security guards. Both guards responded in kind neither surprised nor concerned with Kara being at L-Corp so late in the day. Kara Danvers had become a staple on the premises. Employees were just as likely to see Kara at L-Corp, especially in Lena Luthor’s office, as they were to find Jessica Huang, Ms. Luthor’s secretary and right hand woman. In reality, people were more likely to see Kara than Jessica at this late hour.

Kara psyched herself up further on the elevator ride up to the top floor. _You can do this. People like you. She likes you. Everyone says so. And everyone can’t be wrong, right? Oh, Rao, what if they are? What if she doesn’t actually like me? What if I’m about to make an ass of myself? No, stop, Kara! You can do this. You are strong. You are brave. You are Supergirl for crying out loud. You got this. You got this. You got this!_

The elevator opened up sooner than Kara expected. Without being aware how, Kara found herself in front of Lena’s office doors. Anxiety and fear spread throughout Kara’s body. No matter what happened, everything would change after tonight. Kara only hoped that it would be for the better. After taking one last deep breath, Kara opened the doors and walked in.

Kara found Lena seated on her couch looking over some paperwork with a glass of wine half drunk on the table. Her shoes were haphazardly thrown onto the floor next to the couch. Lena had her legs tucked underneath her and was nibbling on the pen she was holding to make notes. Lena looked so young and innocent and beautiful and carefree at that moment. Kara was mesmerized. If Kara had any doubts as to the depths of her affection for the young CEO, they immediately dissipated at the sight of her Lena comfortably sitting on the couch.

Kara cleared her throat audibly to get Lena’s attention. Lena’s head shot up in surprise and concern. No doubt the vast assassination attempts of the last few years had had some effect on the young Luthor. Whatever fear and worry was on her face, however, promptly left upon setting her green eyes on her favorite reporter.

“Kara, what are you doing here so late?” asked Lena putting down her papers and giving Kara her full, undivided attention. “Snapper need a last minute quote?”

Kara smiled at how at ease Lena became around her. It filled her with warmth and calm. “No, nothing like that. I just really wanted to see you.”

“Oh,” responded Lena honest surprise etched on her face. It hurt Kara how, even after all these months, much trouble Lena had believing that someone would just want to be around her with no ulterior motive. “Well then, have a seat and distract me from this tedious reports, darling.”

Kara began to move toward the couch to sit next to her friend but stopped herself before actually sitting. “Wait, uhm, before this goes any further, uh, there’s…there’s something I have to tell you, Lena.”

Lena looked a bit worried at her friend’s sudden change in demeanor. “Okay, you know you can tell me anything, Kara.”

“Right…right. It’s just. I need you to know that the reason I didn’t tell you earlier had nothing to do with your family or that I didn’t trust you because I do, completely,” began Kara as she released her hair from its ponytail and let it cascade around her face. She continued by taking off her glasses and placing them on the table near the couch next to Lena’s wine glass. Lena was unsure what Kara had to confess or why she felt the need to remove her glasses to do so, but she remained silent and waited for her friend’s next words.

“And I think there’s something here between us,” Kara said using her hands to indicate she meant Lena and herself, “but before it goes any further I have to do this and get it out in the open.” Kara took a final deep breath and began unbuttoning her shirt. “Please, don’t be mad.” Kara closed her eyes and barely whispered the last words so much so that Lena had trouble hearing them. Though Lena was also very much distracted by the sight of the woman she had been harboring a massive crush stripping in front of her. Lena swallowed down her surprise at the turn of events and pinched the soft flesh of her thigh to ensure that she was not dreaming. It would not have been the first time this particular fantasy had played through Lena’s mind. Lena stood up to face Kara and tried her best to not drag her hands along Kara’s chest.

“Well, Kara, dear, I’m not sure why I would be mad since I’ve always said blue really is your color, and I certainly have dreamed about this scenario happening multiple times since we met.”

Kara opened her eyes in astonishment and confusion at Lena’s words. “Wait, you have? Really?” It was at that moment that Kara felt a slight chill spread across her chest. She shouldn’t have felt any temperature shifts whatsoever. Winn had designed her supersuit to withstand even the most minimal changes in atmosphere. So why could she feel the breeze? Kara noticed that Lena’s eyes weren’t quite meeting her own. In fact, they seemed to be lingering slightly lower. Kara turned her own gaze down and finally recalled that her supersuit had been damaged in the altercation with the Raxilden. She had promptly removed it at the DEO for Winn to repair, and, in her hast to see Lena, had forgotten that she was no longer wearing it. Thus, instead of finally revealing her Supergirl costume and identity to Lena, she was giving Lena an unobstructed view of her navy blue bra and chest which was reddening with embarrassment at an alarming rate.

“Oh, RAO!” exclaimed Kara closing her shirt. “I am so sorry, Lee. I didn’t mean to just flash you like that. I had a plan as to how this was going to go and what I was going to say. We were supposed to have lunch and talk and then that stupid Raxilden attacked downtown and I had to go help Alex and the DEO take it down even though I explicitly asked for the afternoon to have lunch with you, but obviously that didn’t work out. Then, I thought that I could just come here with no plan and just finally tell you the truth about being Supergirl and maybe ask you out if you didn’t hate me after confessing, but it all went to crap because I forgot that my suit was damaged and, of course, I couldn’t wear it and this is just so bad and I am humiliated and I think I’m just going to go now and eat, like, all the ice-cream I can find before I throw myself off the nearest building I can find.” Kara finished buttoning up her shirt and began to exit. Lena grabbed Kara’s elbow before she could run out. She turned the Kryptonian to face her directly, but Kara’s face was downtrodden and staring down at her feet. Lena softly placed a hand under Kara’s chin and lifted up her head to see the deep blue eyes that she loved to lose herself in.

“So that was a lot of information you just stated, dear,” began Lena, “but it seems like there were a few key points. You’re an alien, specifically you are Supergirl, yes?” Kara was unable to speak afraid that she would go into another tirade of random word vomit. She merely nodded her head affirmatively.

“Okay, your sister works with you as a DEO agent as in those people in the black tactical outfits that you are sometimes seen with?” Another nod from Kara.

“Alright. You came here to tell me that you are Supergirl, yes?” Kara enthusiastically nodded her head at this question.

“I have to ask, Kara, why now? We’ve been friends for months, and I believe you when you say it has nothing to do with my family or my last name, so why now?” inquired Lena curious as to what was driving Kara’s actions.

“Because I realized how much you mean to me and how much I care about you. And I feel like we keep dancing around each other without either of us taking a step further, and I know, for me at least, it was this secret keeping me back. I don’t want to hold back anymore with you, Lena. I love you, and I want to go on a date with you if that is something you’re interested…” Lena pulled Kara’s head and pushed her lips against Kara’s. Kara was surprised at Lena’s actions but quickly recovered and responded with equal passion and fervor. Kara snaked her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her in closer against her own body. Lena responded by wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck to keep mouth pressed against Lena’s lips. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth at the close contact before pulling away needing oxygen.

“Kara, dear,” said Lena.

“Yeah?” answered Kara joy evident in her voice.

“We’re floating, darling.” Kara sheepishly looked down and realized that Lena was correct. In her enthusiasm, Kara had accidentally floated them up a few inches off the ground. She descended down for them to be grounded once more.

“Sorry, about that.”

“No apologies necessary. Frankly, I’m glad to know I can elicit a reaction from you.” Kara blushed at Lena’s words. If she only know just how much a reaction Lena had on Kara.

“So, um, are we okay?” asked Kara hope and fear still present.

“More than okay, darling. Though we obviously have some more things to discuss. You mentioned something about a date, I believe?”

Kara beamed. “Lena, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Lena removed her arms from around Kara’s neck. She pretended to consider her schedule and options. “Unfortunately, I have an important meeting tomorrow night that I cannot reschedule.”

Kara’s joy and happiness immediately deflated. Perhaps, she had completely misread the situation. It was incredible how one moment she was flying high and the next she fell down to immediate depths. Maybe that whole Icarus story had a point.

“However, my weekend is miraculously clear, and I would love to have you over at my place, if you want. I can cook us a meal or four.” Kara’s bliss returned upon hearing the offer.

“That sounds great, amazing. Really good idea.”

“Good. So it’s a date. This Saturday. Now, Supergirl, I have a friend who constantly chastises me for keeping late hours at work, and I suppose I’ve worked enough for today, so could I bother National City’s hero for a quick lift home?”

Kara swept up Lena in her arms and gathered the remainder of Lena’s things. “It would be my pleasure, Ms. Luthor. Besides, I’ll need to know where you live for our date this Saturday.”

Lena blushed and melted into Kara’s hold. She sunk her head into the crook of Kara’s neck. “Indeed. Take me home, Kara.”

Kara sped to Lena’s balcony and took off into the air. If she happened to fly a bit slower than usual or took a longer, scenic route to keep Lena in her arms for as long as she could, well no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know either.


	4. Day 4: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a quick dinner before Lena's teleconference. It seems like an average working night for the couple, but Kara has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is the smut/sex chapter. I don't really write smut or sex, so this is probably not great nor good. If you want to skip because of quality and/or content, I fully understand. 
> 
> Also, in case it wasn't obvious this chapter's rating is bumped up to Mature/Explicit (whichever is correct).
> 
> As well, this is late, so apologies for that too.

A Meeting Interrupted 

“You know that’s not actually an entrance,” joked the raven haired CEO smirk and raised eyebrow out in full view of the entering blonde.

“And yet, you always leave it unlocked almost like you want me to keep coming in through there,” replied the Super smiling along with her girlfriend.

“Only after business hours and when you’re wearing the cape, Kara. Otherwise, there would be far too many _other_ reporters asking the wrong questions,” answered Lena gesturing for them to continue their conversation on the couch. It was their thing after all. All their big moments, at least the ones that had happened in her office, had been on their couch. Their first declarations of friendship, their first kiss, their first fight, their first round of make-up sex, the first time they got caught having said make-up sex (by Jess anyways): yes, their couch held quite a bit of special memories for the pair.

“Well, if that ever happens, I guess I’ll just have to save you from the evil mass media on both fronts, Lena.” Kara’s attempt at intimidating hero was undermined by her toothy grin and the slight poking out of the tip of her tongue. She quickly broke out in laughter after holding said intimidating pose for less than two seconds. Lena couldn’t help but laugh along with her girlfriend’s antics. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a chaste kiss. They kept their lips pressed together until Kara smiled into Lena’s mouth.

“Hey.”

“Hello, darling.”

Kara beamed at the term of endearment and lifted the not that small basket she had brought along. “I brought dinner since I heard from a reliable source that all you have had to eat today is way too many cups of coffee and a vegan banana nut muffin.”

Lena smirked at Kara’s words and thoughtfulness. No one had ever taken care of Lena like Kara did. Even Jack would only suggest going out for a meal break or drink, and that ended the further they got into their relationship and became busier with their work. Nearly three months in and Kara would still leave a cup of tea or a donut on her desk or sneak her out of her office for an actual meal at Noonan’s or some random hole in the wall Kara swore sold the best specialty in National City. Her relationship with her alien girlfriend had resulted in Lena having to add an extra session of Pilates a week and an extra 15 minutes to her daily  run, but Kara was more than worth the extra effort and calories.

“I’m not sure how comfortable I am with you conspiring with my secretary.”

Kara brought her hand to her chest slightly covering up the house sigil or her suit. “Lena, Jess and I do not conspire. If anything, we simply exchange notes and information to ensure that you do not work yourself into an early grave. Does that sometimes require her giving me access to your schedule? Yes, but it’s all benevolent, I promise.”

Lena merely shook her head in amusement and took a seat at her designated spot on their couch. “I’m sure. Now, what artery clogging fried goodness did you bring for me to work off later this time, dear?” asked Lena.

Kara placed the basket down on the table and began to remove its contents. “None, unless you count the Baklava, but that’s dessert, so it doesn’t count, obviously. Nope, this time I brought you a full green Spring salad with spinach, arugula, strawberries, walnuts, with plenty of goat cheese, and spritzed with a raspberry vinaigrette. Ew, no clue how you can stomach this, Lee,” said Kara handing Lena her salad while grimacing intently at the meal. “Along with some fresh, wild salmon sashimi because you need some meat, if you can call this meat, along with all those vegetables,” continued Kara placing the fish within reach of Lena.

“I understand that Kryptonite is deadly to you, Kara, but not every green thing on this planet is out to harm you.”

“Better to not risk it, Lee. Besides my daily green allotment is taken up by your beautiful eyes,” said Kara.

Lena chuckled at Kara’s answer. “Always the charmer. So, I can assume there are no vegetables as part of your meal?”

“Not true. Half of my pot stickers are veggie, so I am eating vegetables this time,” Kara stated triumphantly.

“I stand corrected. Baby steps are something, I suppose. What are we having to drink with this wonderful meal?” asked Lena.

Kara pulled out a bottle from the basket and presented it to Lena for inspection. “White wine.”

“Kara,” Lena whined. “Darling, I have a meeting later with some overseas investors. I can’t be drunk for my teleconference…again.”

“I know which is why I got a low alcoholic bottle of white wine. That way your teeth and lips won’t be stained, and I’ll make sure that you don’t drink more than two glasses. Your meeting isn’t for another hour and a half, and, since you and my sister seem to share a tolerance level, you’ll be more than fine by then. I’ll drink the rest. I even brought along a flask of some sweet rum like stuff I got off M’gann.”

Lena rose her eyebrows in shock. “You’re going to drink? Really? Do we not recall the last time you decided to indulge?”

Kara released an exasperated sigh and sunk into the couch alongside Lena. “Okay, one,” began Kara indicating her points with her fingers, “I swear that penguin actually enjoyed flying. I mean, c’mon, it’s a flightless bird that got to fly with Supergirl. I bet it was bragging about it to its penguin friends for days after. Two, the zoo forgave that minor incident and used the pictures for its promotional materials, so they can’t really complain. Three, M’gann assured me that this rum is on the weaker end, and I only brought enough to get me tipsy at best even with my lower tolerance level. Besides, I’m mixing it with my share of the wine, so I should be fine.”

Lena smiled at the memory of Kara’s drunken escapades. Penny had seemed to enjoy her short flying stint, and the zoo had experienced an uptake in visits and donations after the photos were released by CatCo. Surely nothing too untoward would happen tonight in the safety of her office. Why shouldn’t they indulge a bit?

“Alright. I’m only agreeing to this because the meeting is nothing more than a formality. We basically already have the contract locked down. The teleconference is just so our corporate partner can feel like he is in control of some aspect of the deal. Frankly, he needs us far more than we need him,” said Lena handing the bottle back to Kara and raising her right eyebrow in expectation. Kara picked up on their silent conversation, grabbed the bottle from Lena’s hand, and applied just enough pressure and movement for the cork to jump out of the bottle with a resounding POP. Lena clapped her hands together and cheered on her Super.

“Still love it when you do that.”

Kara glanced over to Lena and smirked before replying, “I know. Why do you think I keep doing it.” She poured a generous amount into the two glasses she brought along and handed one to Lena. Kara then produced her flask from her boot and added a bit of the Hezeldrem Rum she had brought. She raised her glass toward Lena and waited for the gesture to be returned. “To a delicious meal with even more delectable company.” Lena blushed and clinked her glass against Kara’s before taking a sip.

They continued their meal enjoying one another’s company. They talked about their respective days with Kara complaining about Snapper and the latest rogue alien attack that was, thankfully, easily dealt with. Lena discussed the latest developments L-Corp was making with renewable energy sources and the possibility of integrating alien technology into existing L-Corp tech and research with the goal of providing clean long term energy solutions. This was actually the reason for the teleconference Lena had scheduled that night. They finished their meal relatively quickly, Kara faster than Lena, and were sharing the Baklava that Kara had brought along when Lena realized the hour. Her teleconference was set to begin in ten minutes. She excused herself from the couch and went in to her private bathroom to touch herself up a bit before her meeting. Kara took the opportunity to clean up their leftovers and mess and finish off the last bit of her rum. Lena returned from her bathroom hair immaculate and make up cleaned up and reverted back to her perfect state. Kara remained seated on the couch and admired her girlfriend as she took a seat at her desk leaving her shoes near the couch where she had removed them. Apparently, heels were not a requirement for a successful teleconference.

Maybe it was how comfortable Kara had always been around Lena. Almost nothing had changed when they transitioned from friends to lovers to girlfriends. They had lunch and dinner dates, movie nights, random outings to museums and plays, attended galas together, and saw one another on a near daily basis just like before. Really, the only difference was that now when they slept in the same bed, there was the likelihood that they would end up naked and somehow both slightly tired and invigorated at the same time.  Perhaps, it was the memory of waking up in Lena’s bed this morning with Lena’s mouth sucking and licking her pulse point; a sensation she had quickly become nearly addicted to. Maybe it was the juxtaposition of Ruby blushed cheeks and Plum colored plump lips contrasted against pale, porcelain skin along with Lena’s signature blouse and pencil skirt combo that practically screamed the stereotypical ‘sexy boss’ fantasy. An image that was only heightened by seeing Lena look like that behind her actual desk where she was an actual CEO. Or perhaps it was merely the rum taking effect and slightly lowering Kara’s inhibitions and letting her more amorous thoughts and feelings flow freely. Whatever the cause, Kara Danvers was feeling more and more adventurous the longer she stared at her green eyed girlfriend. She hesitantly sucked in and bit down on her lower lip before coming to a decision. Kara smiled at the thoughts that crossed her mind and got up from the couch. Lena’s meeting would begin in a minute or two, so Kara had to be quick if she was going to execute her plan.

Kara ambled over to Lena’s desk making her way around to stand behind Lena. She embraced her neck from behind letting her hand fall gracefully on Lena’s chest. Kara placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek and wished her luck on her meeting. Lena melted into the short kiss and clasped Kara’s hands with her own.

“I swear this will be a quick meeting, darling. Shouldn’t take longer than 30 minutes and then we can go straight home, I promise,” said Lena. Her countenance was sheepish and apologetic. Lena knew that Kara would understand the importance of these kinds of meetings as she had in the past. Still, Lena sometimes worried that one day it would be too much for even a superhero girlfriend to take. Kara, though, never questioned Lena’s commitment to her or her company. Frankly, she was content that Lena was okay with Kara missing dates and being late so often because of Supergirl duties. They had a comfortable equilibrium in their relationship that required a humble reassurance from one of them every so often. This time it was Kara’s turn.

“No worries, Lee. Take your time; I know how important this is to you and for L-Corp. Besides, I found a way to entertain myself,” said Kara smiling mischievously.

“Oh and what would that be….Kara, what are you doing?!” shrieked Lena surprised at her girlfriend’s actions. Kara didn’t bother to answer Lena’s inquiry. Instead, she sunk down to her knees and crawled into the space under Lena’s desk. Kara then pulled Lena and her chair to be situated perfectly for her upcoming teleconference.

“Kara, have you gone insane?!” Lena’s computer began to beep indicating that her overseas partner was ready to begin their scheduled meeting.

“Nope. You should really answer that, Lee,” answered Kara not bothering to hide the chuckles that were escaping her lips. Lena was unsure where Kara’s sudden boldness was coming from or if she actually minded that much. Either way, she had to go through with her meeting hoping that she could deal with whatever Kara had planned. Lena calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths before answering the call. “Mr. Forrester, Mr. Andrews, Mrs. Kayden, truly a pleasure to speak with you today. I hope your morning is going well?”

“As well as to be expected, Ms. Luthor,” replied Mrs. Kayden polite smile plastered on her face.

“Yes, rather pleasant. Now, should we get to business then?” asked Mr. Forrester. The male CEO was obviously trying to take control of the meeting and get on with his day. Lena was annoyed at the attempted display of power, but she was content to allow the man his ego as long as it moved this meeting along. “Indeed, lets. Now, if we could all open our manuals to page 10, we can begin.”

Kara heard the exchange from her kneeled position under the desk. Mr. Forrester annoyed her greatly. Who did he think he was that he could speak to _her Lena_ that way? Part of Kara wanted to fly across the Atlantic to put the man in his place. A larger part of her immediately became distracted by the sight of Lena’s legs in front of her and was reminded of her original intent. Lena had inadvertently given Kara a time limit, yet Kara never rushed when it came to Lena, at least not when it concerned Lena’s pleasure. Kara knew herself rather well, or she liked to think so, and had learned more about herself dating Lena these past few months. Kara enjoyed sex. It had been a surprise to her. Past relationships had not been the most enjoyable when it came to the physical aspects. Kara has assumed that less than stellar experiences were just par for the course, or that she was just not exactly cut out for sexual satisfaction. Then, Lena Luthor came along. Sex took on a whole new role in Kara’s life with the arrival of her girlfriend. She enjoyed receiving Lena’s advances and gladly took everything Lena gave. However, Kara truly lost herself in the act of giving. It was in Kara’s nature to protect, to help, to give her all. It was what drove her to be a reporter. It was the core of her desire to don a cape. So, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Kara’s inherent need to help would manifest in her sex life. She was just grateful that Lena was pliable and willing to accept what Kara gave.

Kara did not rush, usually. She took her time and made sure that Lena enjoyed every moment of their time together. This time would be no different. Kara began with Lena’s feet. Humans were usually ticklish and reacted by squirming and kicking whenever someone would softly touch their feet. Lena was a bit different. Kara did not quite know why, but Lena actually enjoyed when Kara lightly grazed her soles. She caressed Lena’s feet and placed soft kisses on each of her toes. Kara felt Lena jolt up in her chair at the contact. She heard Lena’s heartbeat rise up suddenly at the action before returning to normal and smiled into the kiss content with the reactions she was getting from her ebony haired girlfriend. Kara paid the same attention to Lena’s other foot making sure that Lena never thought there was a single part of her that Kara did not love or care for. Kara continued her activities slowly moving up Lena’s leg. Kara massaged Lena’s left calf kneading the soft flesh beneath her strong fingers. She remembered that Lena enjoyed a mixture of simultaneous sensations in particular the combination of soft touch and slight pain. Accordingly, while Kara continued to massage Lena’s left calf, she raked her fingernails deliberately down her right calf leaving pale red marks the entire way down. Before they could truly blister, Kara blew on the marks adding a hint of freeze breath to soothe any lingering pain. She heard Lena’s muffled gasp and risen heartbeat. Kara smirked satisfied with the effect she was having on the CEO but knowing she had only begun her ministrations.

“So, as you can see from the charts on page 21, Ms. Luthor, we have some concerns about the divestment of potential liability for our company.” Lena was unsure which of the three talking heads had posed the issue; her mind was distracted by what Kara was currently doing. “Of course, you should voice any concerns you might have at the moment before we continue,” answered Lena hoping that her response had actually addressed whatever had been said. Based on the head nods from the people on her computer, she assumed that it had. They continued discussing the matter among themselves barely acknowledging Lena’s presence. Normally, such a dismissal would have pissed her off, but, now, she was glad for the momentary reprieve.

Lena was touch starved. She knew this about herself. Growing up in the Luthor household, she yearned for the easy hugs and kisses and pats her peers appeared to receive from their parents. Even Lex had been standoffish when it came to touch, not surprising considering their mutual upbringing. Her want for human contact, perchance, is what first endeared Kara to Lena. The bubbly, blonde reporter constantly gave touch without agenda or expectation. She hugged and caressed without concern. It was like a breath of fresh air for the youngest Luthor. Lena found herself gravitating more and more toward Kara the longer they knew one another greedily taking as many caresses and grazes the Kryptonian would offer. Unsurprisingly, this want and need for touch had transposed to Lena’s sex life. Her past experiences consisted mostly of quick, energetic exercises working toward a mutual goal. They had been rough and physical and mostly fun, but her dalliances normally left Lena with an empty feeling the next day. Kara was different. That is not to say that their sex life was not enthusiastic or enjoyable. After all, Kara took full advantage of her super strength and stamina in the bedroom or on the couch or on the dining room table or wherever the mood mutually struck. And for all the cardigans and blushes Kara displayed, she had a rougher more physical side that Lena thoroughly enjoyed bringing out of her. Still, it was when Kara slowly placed soft kisses all over her body, when Kara touched and tenderly grabbed every inch of her, when Kara took her time to build up Lena’s pleasure and experience that Lena came undone and morphed into a writhing mess in her Super’s hands. It was this kind of attention that Kara was currently placing on Lena’s body that was painstakingly distracting her from the meeting at hand. Lena could feel Kara continuing her exploration of Lena’s legs. She couldn’t fathom how the sensation of peppered kisses and slow, methodical tongue licks on her shins could be so damn erotic, yet here she was experiencing the building heat and tension in her lower core as proof of the certainty.

Lena sensed Kara moving up her legs as she kissed her knees and continued on to her thighs. Lena knew she should close and cross her legs. She was a professional and had a job to do. Yet, she could never deny her Kara anything especially with the attention and care that Kara was currently displaying. Kara dragged Lena’s skirt up her legs past her ass with her hands. She was worried that she was going to have to momentarily lift Lena to be able to move the skirt as far as she intended; however, Lena simply rose in her seat a bit giving Kara access and opportunity to move the garment to where she wanted. Kara took the occasion to avidly palm her girlfriend’s ass with both hands. She knew she had left handprints and that knowledge just further spiked Kara’s hunger and desire. She felt Kara kiss her inner thighs while massaging the outer thigh applying just enough pressure for her to feel a hot sting from Kara’s hands. Lena was sure her legs and ass were now various shades of pink and red with the way Kara was handling them, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Kara continued to kiss Lena’s thighs but added random nips and bites to her routine. It was unexpected and utterly welcome. Kara made sure to soothe each bite with her tongue causing an intense sensation for Lena before moving on from the reddened spot. Lena was slowly unraveling with each of Kara’s actions. At the first bite on her thigh, Lena yelped and jumped up slightly from her chair.

“Are you alright, Ms. Luthor?” asked Mr. Forrester from the screen.

“Quite alright, Mr. Forrester. Just looking over these numbers. Please continue,” replied Lena. She could feel herself getting wetter the closer Kara got. Lena was pretty sure that Kara could very well sense just how aroused she had become. She wanted to beg Kara to just fuck her already, but this damn meeting was not over. More importantly, Lena did not want to give Kara the satisfaction of submitting fully to her attentions. She was Lena Luthor, dammit. She could withstand whatever her girlfriend had planned.

Once Kara was satisfied with her treatment of Lena’s legs, she reached up past her thighs to Lena’s waist. She hooked her fingers on the waist of the lace thong Lena was wearing and pulled them down until they were carelessly dropped onto the floor exposing her girlfriend’s pussy to the cool breeze of the office. Kara heard Lena’s sharp intake of breath at the realization of what Kara had done. She took a moment to admire the sight in front of her trying to decide the best approach. Kara decided to begin with her tongue and gave a single, slow lick of Lena’s folds tasting the arousal that had pooled from Kara’s earlier engagements. Lena was unable to suppress the moan that formed in the back of her throat from escaping.

“I’m sorry. What did you say, Ms. Luthor?”

“Mmm…just checking the projections on page 37 of this proposal. Want to make sure that our companies have equal share of profits along with liabilities, Mrs. Kayden.” Lena’s response satisfied Mrs. Kayden’s curiosity. They returned to their discussions of revenue and proposed procedures while Lena was essentially on fire. She felt Kara continue to lick and lap at her center. Lena wanted to scream and moan knowing how her usual vocal demeanor encouraged her Kryptonian girlfriend. Evidently, that was not currently possible. Instead, Lena was clenching her fists and doing her best to keep her neutral CEO façade while wanting nothing more than to lose herself in the pleasure Kara was providing. Kara sustained her methodical licking of Lena’s pussy until she decided to place her tongue’s full attention on Lena’s clit. It was a wonderful torture as Kara used her superspeed to vibrate her tongue and apply pressure to the spot. Lena desperately tried to not let her eyes roll into the back of her head. Based on Mrs. Kayden’s expression, she wasn’t sure if she succeeded. Lena was sure the circumstances couldn’t get any more intense till Kara inserted a finger into her pussy. Miraculously, Lena was able to quash the sounds that struggled to escape her mouth. She was barely keeping her sanity as Kara began to pump in and out with her finger while expertly keeping pressure and movement on her clit with her tongue.

Lena wasn’t sure how much longer she would last under Kara’s attention, but she knew she should end this meeting as soon as possible before she created an international incident. She tried to follow whatever conversation her overseas partners were having and find a point where she could intervene and end the discussion. Lena thought that she may have found such a point when she quickly forgot it as Kara added another finger to her thrusts. Lena had become so aroused that she could actually hear each plunge Kara performed. She became concerned that the sounds of sex in the office would be picked up by the other side of the teleconference. It was only a slight concern and nowhere near enough for Lena to stop Kara from continuing. Lena believed she could power through the impending orgasm Kara was obviously building to long enough to end this meeting. And perhaps she could have until Kara curled her fingers inside Lena and applied pressure to a particular bundle of nerves that Kara knew Lena was especially sensitive to. Lena could no longer hold back her voice.

“More, please, more,” Lena panted out no longer caring about propriety or decorum.

“I’m sorry. What did you say, Ms. Luthor?” asked one of the disembodied voices on Lena’s screen.

Lena struggled to form words. “I said…I think…more…we should take some more time to fully look over…the contract. Get the nitty gritty details out of the way before…fu…finalizing our proposal. Pleasure, pressure to end this meeting with a deal…is not necessary. So, maybe we should stop this…not you…for now and continue this negotiation when we meet in person next month, yes?”

The three on the screen looked at one another and had a whispered conversation. “That seems agreeable, Ms. Luthor. We look forward to meeting in person next month. Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.”

“Good day, gentlemen, ma’am.” The teleconference ended and Lena shut off her computer to make sure nothing could be further exchange. She threw herself back into her chair.

“Fuck, Kara! Don’t stop. Right there. Keep going. I’m so close,” Lena shot out in a single breath. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and grasped at her own breast kneading them roughly and pinching her nipples. Lena glanced down and saw deep blue eyes staring back at her hungrily as Kara continued to lap at her clit and pump her fingers into Lena. The sight of her blonde girlfriend on her knees before her in full Supergirl regalia was almost enough alone to make Lena cum. Circumstances as they were, Lena was not far off from release anyhow. Kara could sense by Lena’s moans and heartbeat just how close to orgasm her girlfriend was, and she knew just how to push her over the edge. Kara completely pulled out her fingers from Lena’s pussy for a second before reinserting three digits into Lena’s wet cunt filling her up entirely but never ceasing her treatment of Lena’s clit. Lena lost herself in the full feeling of Kara’s attentions and was pushed over the edge to orgasm. Her moans and screams were released into the void of a nearly empty L-Corp building. Lena’s aftershock and shakes were minimal and passed without much incident.

Kara left her fingers inside Lena until the full force of her release subsided. Once it had, Kara removed her fingers from Lena’s pussy with Lena whining at the sudden emptiness. “Now, now. Lena, don’t be greedy,” said Kara before sucking on her fingers to get as much taste of Lena as possible. Lena moaned at the sight of her girlfriend licking Lena’s cum off her fingers. Kara smirked at Lena’s reaction and hungrily kissed her seated girlfriend. Lena eagerly wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck keeping her close. She fought Kara for dominance during their kiss using her tongue to taste herself in Kara’s mouth and tongue. They kissed until oxygen became a necessity and parted, but both pressed their foreheads together wanting to keep physical contact.

“You know, you seemed especially responsive tonight, Lee.”

“Aren’t I always, darling?”

Kara laughed at Lena’s answer. “Yes, deliciously so. But this time you seemed more so. And I can’t help but wonder if it was the possibility of getting caught or being watched by others or the office setting or, and hear me out, maybe, it was your Luthor side showing and you really enjoyed the sight of a Super on their knees for you.”

Lena couldn’t help the blush that spread throughout her body. She’d be lying if she said that particular fantasy had never crossed her mind. They had never incorporated Kara’s alter ego into their sex life before tonight, and both seemed to have enjoyed the results. Lena, of course, had quite a few scenarios in mind that would make great use of the aforementioned supersuit.

“That is a lot of variables you just mentioned, love. As a scientist, I think it is only appropriate that we test out each condition several times to best understand the results.”

Kara smiled playfully. “I concur.”

“Good. However, that is a problem for another day. For now, I suggest you fly us home, Supergirl, so that I may return the very pleasurable favor you gave me tonight,” stated Lena smiling and raising her eyebrow seductively.

“As you wish, Ms. Luthor,” replied Kara picking up Lena in her arms and exiting through Lena’s balcony. She swiftly took off into the air toward Lena’s penthouse looking forward to whatever plans Lena had for the night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened. Apologies for what you read. Like I said, don't really write sex or smut.


	5. Day 5: Cat Convinces Kara to Date Lena Instead of Mon-el

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat sees the effects Kara's romantic choice is having on her life. She takes it upon herself to fix her former assistant's love life by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's really late. Sorry about that. Not sure if I am completely happy with it, but here you go. 
> 
> Also, I swear one day I will write something less than 2k...probably.

A Granted Intervention 

Cat Grant wondered how much of a salary bump it would take to convince Kara Danvers to return to her previous profession as her assistant. She had done fairly well as a junior reporter and had managed to exceed even Cat’s expectations. Still, there were only so many times she was willing to drink the lukewarm, tasteless concoction Miss Teschmacher tried to pass off as coffee before Cat would just make Kara her assistant once again. This is how she found herself on her way to Kara’s office knowing the young blonde would still recall the contact information of the major donors in the city that she would need to contact for an upcoming gala Cat was hosting. It was quicker to ask Kara than to hope Eve would be able to find what she needed in time. Cat arrived at Kara’s office door when she heard the distinct voice of one Kara Danvers. Abnormally, it was not the usual bubbly, excited cadence that Cat expected to hear; instead, Kara was obviously agitated, annoyed, and angry. _What the hell could make Kara Danvers, embodiment of sunshine, vocally angry?_ thought Cat. She knew she should leave immediately and allow Kara her privacy. It was the correct thing to do, but Cat Grant was first, and foremost, a reporter, a seeker of truth, a solver of puzzles, and this was far too significant an enigma to pass up. Cat gently placed her ear against the door to hear better hoping Kara would be too distracted by her ire to register Cat’s presence.

“No, Mon-el, you can’t just punch and threaten someone because of a _perceived_ slight. I don’t care how things were on Daxam; you’re on Earth now. Besides, you were a prince there, and your concept of how things should be is a little skewed.” Cat could hear Kara speaking. There were no other audible voices present in the office, so Cat assumed Kara was on a phone. She was unsure who she was talking to, but it was apparently someone close enough to Kara to know her secrets and possibly have some of their own. _Really, Kara, how can you be so bad at hiding your identity?_ Cat continued to listen in. “Mon-el, I can’t just make Maggie let you go! Because she’s just doing her job, that’s why. Oh, and there’s the little part where you are actually guilty of the charges!” Kara remained silent for a few minutes listening intently to the other side of the phone. “Fine, fine, just stay put for a while. I’ll call Alex and see if the DEO can take over the case. Technically, it would fall under their jurisdiction, so I’ll see what they can do, okay. Alright, I’ll see you later. Bye.” Cat heard Kara end the call, loudly sigh, and fall into her chair. Cat could have left Kara alone and given the girl a moment to wallow in whatever emotions she was going through, but she’d be damned if she allowed her protégé to suffer.

Cat knocked on Kara’s door and let herself in not waiting for the young reporter to welcome her. Kara immediately shot up upon seeing her former, and to be precise current, boss. “Mrs. Grant, uhm, how long have you been there?” asked Kara sheepishly embarrassment at what Cat had potentially heard written on her face. This was not a sight Cat was content with. She had seen Kara sad, jealous, and even angry on the rare occasion, but before her stood a version of Kara Cat had never seen before. Kara Danvers, the woman who Cat had chosen to one day give her empire to, the girl who could brighten up a room with just her smile, the hero that had inspired her and countless others looked utterly defeated and sullen. She would never admit it, but the sight broke Cat’s heart.

“Is that really the most appropriate way to greet your superior, Kiera?” asked Cat crossing her arms in front of her chest in mock offense. Of course, Kara could never quite tell when Cat was feigning her emotional responses. Kara simply showed shock at her own impropriety.

“No, Mrs. Grant, obviously not. It is just that I was dealing with a private matter concerning Mon…Mike, I meant Mike, yup Mike, short for Michael which is a perfectly normal human name. Because that’s who he is. Just a regular human from Earth where he was born, of course.” Kara rambled pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose while looking down toward the floor.

Cat stared at her former assistant dumbfounded that this was the woman who had saved National City, and the whole planet, on several occasions. Thankfully, Kara seemed to be a better reporter and hero than she was at keeping secrets or being subtle. “Indeed, and who is this ‘Mike’ character exactly?”

Kara somehow shrunk further into herself. “Oh, uhm, he’s, sort of, my boyfriend…”

Cat’s stare turned to a glare at the answer. “Are you telling or asking me, Kiera?”

“Telling you, Mrs. Grant. Telling, for sure.”

“I see, and is this your usual ‘joyous’ demeanor when informing people of your current romantic entanglement?” asked Cat concerned with Kara’s countenance and body language. She recalled how Kara’s infatuation with James Olsen had affected the poor girl, but even when the better Lane had come around, Kara never seemed this down. Cat could sense a rising rage spreading throughout her body.

“No, Mrs. Grant, it’s just a bad time, right now. I swe—“ Kara was interrupted by the sound of her cellphone’s ringtone. Cat assumed the bastard that had put the sad look on Kara’s face was calling to further bring down her bright reporter, yet Kara was beaming when she heard the tune. Cat was not a purveyor of modern music, but she kept up with the popular artists. It was a necessity in her line of work. Plus, Carter, her son, happened to be a fan of the group whose song was currently blasting out of Kara’s phone. It was an interesting selection, and Cat was drawing a blank as to who Kara would assign Coldplay’s “Green Eyes” to as a ringtone on her phone.

Kara answered the call without further hesitation. “Lee? Hey, how’s your morning going?”

 _Lee? Who the hell was Lee?_ Cat was positive she knew everyone in Kara’s close inner circle. Then again, she had no clue about ‘Mike,’ and she had been gone for about a year. Perhaps, Cat was more out of the loop than she first realized.

“Yeah, I imagine dealing with board members a fraction as smart as you can’t be too much fun, but I bet you showed them how awesome you are with your proposal. Because I know you, Lee, and I know just how smart and passionate and good you are and just how convincing you can be when you set your mind on something. I mean, you did get me to try kale that one time, right?” Kara laughed at whatever her companion replied on the other end of the call. Needless to say, Cat was surprised by the conversation. She could not recall if she had ever seen Kara so much as look at a vegetable during her entire duration as her assistant. In fact, she was fairly certain that the young woman actively avoided the prospect of being anywhere near them. Yet, Kara had willingly eaten kale, of all things, because this smart, passionate, good Lee person had asked. _Who exactly was this miracle worker?_ pondered Cat seemingly trying to figure out all the pieces of the puzzle set before her.

“Of course, we’re still on for lunch. If you’re free, I mean. I know how busy it can be being an important CEO and all. No way, Lee. Not going to happen. Okay, fine, I will agree to a side Garden salad, but then we have get donuts at that little café we found last week for dessert. Because we have to offset the green with a bit of sugar in a meal, Lee. Glad, you see things my way. Oh, and, uhm, thanks for the flowers. You didn’t really have to do that, you know. Please, Lee, I just told the truth in the story. Nothing more. Nothing less. Okay, I’ll be by later at your office for lunch. Later, Lee.” Kara ended her phone call with her earlier anxiety and foul mood seemingly dissipated and forgotten. It was like the old Kara Danvers had reappeared, and Cat believed that this Lee who she had spoken to was the reason. Kara was lost in her own thoughts for a while longer ear to ear smile spread across her face. Cat gave the girl a moment to collect herself and looked around to see how Kara had decorated her office. It was during this short observation that Cat’s eyes fell upon an expensive, beautiful bouquet on Kara’s desk. It was an exquisite arrangement consisting of red and white carnations mixed with red tulips. There were also a few yellow tulips placed within the other flowers. Cat wondered if Kara knew the significance of the selected flowers, for they were not commonly put together in an arrangement.

“So, Kiera, who were you ignoring me to speak on the phone with?” asked Cat enjoying the fluster her question threw the blonde woman into.

“Oh, I wasn’t ignoring you, Mrs. Grant. I was just talking to a friend,” Kara managed to smile even brighter at that statement, “Yeah, a really good friend. Uhm, did you need something, Mrs. Grant?”

Cat took a moment to look over her former assistant. There were still questions, missing pieces, that Cat needed answered before reaching the right conclusion. “No, Kiera. Not at the moment. I’ll let you get on with your day, for now.” With that Cat exited Kara’s office wondering who was this elusive Lee that seemed to be a new anchor for the hero of National City.

*** 

Cat spent the next 48 hours trying to answer the question of who Kara’s Lee was. She had not had much luck in figuring it out. Granted, Cat had not used the full capabilities afforded her. Kara deserved some semblance of privacy and control in her hectic life, and Cat would not be the one to destroy that illusion, yet. Still, Cat was true to her namesake, and her curiosity was becoming a distraction. It was in this odd questioning state that Cat received a few more clues to her riddle though not in a manner she expected or really wanted.

“Mon…Mike, you can’t just come to my place of work and start causing trouble!” Cat could hear Kara’s distressed voice from the hall leading to her office. If Cat could hear her, then surely the entire bullpen was bearing witness to the altercation. Thus, Cat was confused and concerned by how little reaction was coming from her employees.

“Kara, you said you would take care of this! What happened? Why didn’t you fix it?” asked Mike anger and annoyance palpable in his voice.  

“No, Mike. I said I would talk to Alex and see if she could help at all. She tried, but Maggie, correctly, told us that there was nothing to do, and that you will just have to go through the court system like you should because you got into another barroom brawl over the dumbest reason. Again.” Kara sounded exasperated and on the verge of a breakdown. Cat got up from her desk and walked over to her secretary’s desk.

“Ms. Teschmacher, shouldn’t you be dialing security by now? Or is that too much forward thinking for your current state?” asked Cat genuinely alarmed that Eve had not done anything concerning the apparent fight that was transpiring less than fifty feet from them.

“Oh, Mrs. Grant, uhm, normally, yes that would be the correct procedure but, uh, we were told to not do that…” replied Eve fumbling in her seat and avoiding making direct eye contact with the intimidating CatCo Media CEO.

“And who exactly told you not to inform security?” asked Cat barely holding back the anger and irritation in her voice.

“Uh…Kara. She told us not to bother with security when Mike comes around. She said she could handle him, and security would just make things worse. “But, if you want me to contact them, I can do that right now, Mrs. Grant,” said Eve grabbing her desk phone and hovering over the device prepared to dial right away.

“Fine, Kara, whatever. I guess I’ll just have to take care of this myself. I’ll see you at home,” said Mon-el. Cat noticed how the male walked with a sense of entitlement and arrogance bumping into several of her employees on his way out. Cat saw red the entire time she followed the man’s exit.

“I suppose I should go check on Kiera to make sure she is okay,” said Cat actually worried over her former assistant.

“Oh, no need, Mrs. Grant. It’s already taken care of,” answered Eve placing her phone down back on her desk.

“You have? How?” inquired Cat. Before Eve could answer her boss, Cat’s private elevator opened up to the floor and out walked an impeccably dressed Lena Luthor. To say Cat Grant was surprised would have been the understatement of the year. She was unsure what the hell Lena Luthor was doing in her offices, or how the raven haired CEO had managed to use her private elevator. Even more surprisingly, not a single one of the hundreds of reporters or journalists appeared at all surprised by the sudden appearance of the infamous Luthor. In fact, they all acted as though it was the most common of occurrences and sights. Furthermore, the youngest Luthor seemed to be utterly comfortable in the CatCo offices as she ambled toward Eve’s desk.

“Eve, I believe you told Jess my presence was needed?” asked Lena directing her question to Ms. Teschmacher maintaining direct eyesight with the seated secretary.

“Yeah, sorry to bother you, Ms. Luthor, but I think Kara could use a friend, right now?”

Lena nodded her head in understanding. “It’s not a bother at all, Eve, and please, I’m not behind a desk at the moment, Lena will be more than fine. Now, I’m assuming Snapper is to blame for my friend’s poor mood today.”

“Actually, it’s Mike.”

“Ah, I see. What did the overgrown man child do this time?” asked Lena not bothering to hide the wrath from her speech.

Eve flinched at the clear anger in Lena’s voice while Cat merely smiled. “Um, not sure actually. We just heard some screaming coming from her office, and then Mike just walked out in a huff. Really dodged a bullet with that one myself.”

“Very well. Eve, there will be two deliveries arriving here in about half an hour. Distribute the coffee and pastries to the entire floor with the clear message that no one is to mention or discuss anything pertaining to Kara’s love life, or they will have a face to face lesson on why every high powered male CEO, including Ted Kord, Maxwell Lord, and Bruce Wayne, pisses themselves when having to face me in the boardroom. Oh, and make sure that Snapper gets the chocolate Danishes he really likes. When the flowers are dropped off, just direct them to Kara’s office, okay? I’ll be taking her out for a long lunch, so if you could just put any major assignments or meetings she has on hold for a bit, please?”

“Is there by any chance an all berry and cheese Danish as part of that delivery?” asked Eve.

Lena smiled before responding. “No, there’s actually four, Ms. Teschmacher, and you can have them all.”

“Then you and Kara are good to go, Ms. Lu—Lena.”

“Thank you, Eve. Mrs. Grant,” stated Lena finally acknowledging Cat’s presence before walking away toward Kara’s office. The situation had gotten more complicated and confusing. Were she Kara, Cat had no doubt that her mouth would be slack jawed at the turn of events.

“What is Lena Luthor doing here and why is she on her way to see Kara after that tumultuous fight with her boyfriend?” questioned Cat.

“Oh, well, um, I called her once I saw Mike come in. It usually doesn’t turn out well when he drops by,” answered Eve sheepishly and worried over her boss’s potential reaction.

Cat snapped her head back to Eve. “Why?”

“Because she’s the only one, besides Kara’s sister, that seems to make her feel better after stuff like this happens.”

Cat was astounded at the new information. Eve was suggesting that Lena Luthor held the same position in Kara’s life as her sister, Alex. Cat had witnessed the Danvers sisters’ interactions. They were so close that their relationship bled into their supposed secret lives. Could the youngest Luthor really have become so important to Kara?

“Really? How long has that been happening?”

Eve took a moment to really consider the questions before answering. “Almost a year at this point. About as long as Kara has known Mike, it seems. Everyone thought it was kind of weird at first, and a few of us were definitely a little scared of Lena. But after like the fifth time that Kara went into one of her rants about how good Lena was and how we shouldn’t judge her based on her family’s actions, most of us came around. The constant food and gifts doesn’t hurt, either. Not that we can be so easily bribed or anything, obviously, Mrs. Grant,” said Eve looking appropriately chagrined at her response.

“Of course not. Though I should probably keep an eye on that development, just in case.” Kara and Lena walked toward the elevators arms interlocked as Cat finished her statement. The pair was thick as thieves whispering in one another’s ear and laughing at what they shared among each other. Kara looked light and happy. Happier than Cat had seen the young woman in quite some time since her return to National City. While Kara was consistently described as a ray of sunshine brightening up the world around her, it would appear that Kara had found her own personal source of light and contentment while Cat was away. And like that more of the puzzle pieces clicked into place right before Cat’s eyes.

 *** 

“You wanted to see me, Mrs. Grant?” asked James carefully making his way into Cat Grant’s office. She had altered it completely back to her original preference leaving no trace that James had inhabited the space. Amazingly, James was fine with that fact. His experience as an interim CEO had been anything but stellar, and he enjoyed being back in a more minimal position.

“Yes, Mr. Olsen, come in, come in. Take a seat. This shouldn’t be long,” said Cat as she made her way to the couch across from where she indicated for James to sit down. James quickly took his seat fully aware how treacherous it could be to make Cat Grant wait.

“So, what can I do for you, Mrs. Grant?” asked James unsure of why he was there but feeling like he had been called into the principal’s office.

“It’s very simple, James. I have a question and a request based on your answer.”

“O-kay,” stretched out James becoming suddenly apprehensive.

“Are you one of those photographers that constantly takes pictures of his friends at all times? Such as outings, parties, or whatever you millennials now call your gatherings.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Good, James, good. I want you to keep doing that but take more than your normal amount. Also, I am going to need copies of your photographs. The sooner the better, obviously.”

James’s face showed his shock at Cat’s request. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Grant. You want me to take several pictures, more than I usually take, of my friends at several instances, and then give you copies of them. Why?”

“I am working on a secret project that I am sure you would approve of, but for now, I must keep you in the dark. You’ll just have to trust me, Mr. Olsen.”

James fidgeted in his seat. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable handing over private pictures of my friends to you, Mrs. Grant.”

“Oh, James, don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want pictures of all your little friends. I just need several photos of Kiera, specifically of Kiera and Mark and of Keira and Lana interacting.” Cat popped a few M&M’s into her mouth from her glass. She stared intently at James waiting for his answer. Her plan wasn’t completely set on James’s involvement, but it would certainly make things easier. James seemed to finally understand what Cat wanted.

“Okay, it might take me a few days, but I can get you what you need.”

“Good. Well, that’s all, Mr. Olsen. Now, go get me my pictures. Chop chop,” stated Cat getting up off the couch and making her way back to her desk. James did the same and began to exit Mrs. Grant’s office. He stopped at the door and turned his head over his shoulder to face Cat.

“I’m glad Kara has you in her corner, Mrs. Grant.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean, Mr. Olsen.”

“Of course, not. I’ll get started on those pictures right away.”

James left to his own office while Cat tried to hide the smile forming on her lips.

*** 

Cat was having second thoughts. She knew she had to follow through on her plan, but this next move would require a slight abuse of trust. On top of which, it would also need for her to use a trick from her days as a gossip columnist. Suffice to say, there were some aspects of her past profession that Cat Grant was not completely proud of. Still, this was for the greater good, or at least for Kara’s greater good, and that made Cat’s efforts, and the potential fallout, worth it. She set up her phone near the couch where Kara would be seated. Cat had made sure to test the recording app several times before today. Faulty technology would not thwart Cat’s endeavor. Now, all she had to do was wait for Kara to enter and speak freely. Thankfully, Cat did not have time to doubt her plan further.

“Mrs. Grant, you wanted to see me?” asked Kara more subdued and less authoritative than James had entered a few days ago.

“Yes, Kiera, I desire a lunch companion today to stifle the tedium of the news cycle and seeing as it’s been some time since I have spoken to my protégé, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to catch up.”

Kara looked perplexed at the CEO’s request. “You want me to have lunch with you and chat?”

“Did I stutter, Kiera? You are my disciple whom I have invested a considerable amount of time and effort into. Consequently, this requires some personal interaction and knowledge of your life outside of these walls. So, yes, Kiera, I am asking you to eat with me and chat, as you so quaintly put it. Unless, of course, you have more pressing matters to attend to?” There was no mistaking the steel in Cat’s voice. There was only one right answer to the request, though it was really more of a demand.

“No, Mrs. Grant. I would love to have lunch with you,” answered Kara taking a seat on her designated spot near Cat on the CEO’s couch.

“Good, so tell me what is new in the life of Kara Danvers?”

“Well…” Kara began to relate the events of the past few months to her mentor adjusting the details of the more alien aspects. Cat listened intently to her charge’s words making mental notes of where to go to on the recording to acquire the information she needed. The pair continued their meal until the food and conversation was completely finished.

***

It was just an email. Although what Cat was about to send out was far more than just a simple email, and she knew it. Cat had never taken an interest in her employee’s personal lives. Outside of ensuring that they were well compensated for good, ethical work, Cat preferred to believe that faceless automatons worked for her. Then Kara Danvers had shown up. Kara was, and had always been, special and not just for the cape she occasionally dons. Even so, this was going to a new extreme in their mentor/mentee relationship. Cat was about to trash her entire plan until she recalled one of the photographs James had delivered to her. He had left a sticky note on it that read _I think this is the one you’ll want to use. I see it too. Must be something about the alliteration_. Cat laughed at the message left. It was nice to have her suspicions confirmed by another set of eyes. Cat knew what she had to do. She just hoped that Kara would forgive her.

***

Cat was in her office wondering how Kara would respond to the email she had sent earlier in the day. She had remained in her office after everyone else had left due to her cowardice. Cat was a strong woman who had faced down titans of industry, politicians, and the insane, adoring fans of celebrities without batting an eye. However, she was not ashamed to admit that she felt some trepidation over her actions. So, she remained in the place where she felt the strongest: her office. Cat sat in her chair leaning back waiting and drinking. She didn’t have to wait long.

Cat heard her land before she saw her. It wasn’t her usual soft, gentle landing, No, Supergirl landed with weight slightly cracking her balcony and walked in with purposeful, heavy steps. _So, it’s going to be that kind of night_ , thought Cat bitterly. She had hoped to avoid this response but knew her wish had been unlikely from the onset.

“Supergirl, do what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine night?” quipped Cat emboldened by the alcohol’s effects finally working their way through her system.

“What the hell were you thinking, Mrs. Grant?” pushed Kara through gritted teeth. Her hands were balled into fists hanging still be her sides as she walked to the front of Cat’s desk staring down the seated CEO.

Cat took a swig of her whiskey before answering. “You’ll have to be a bit more specific, Super.” Cat refilled her glass from the decanter on her desk.

“Your email, Cat! The email you sent me. That’s what I’m talking about!”

Cat remained perfectly still and silent for a beat. Of all the possible reactions, Cat was ashamed that she never considered the possibility of Kara outing herself due to distress. Maybe, Cat had gone too far, but it was too late for such thoughts at this point.

“So, I supposed we’re dropping all pretense then?” Cat shot back the entire contents of her glass and slammed the empty glass on her desk before standing up to meet the Krytonian eye to eye. “Seriously, Kara, this is what pushes you to reveal yourself?! An email?”

“I’m not in the mood for your games, Cat. Now, what were you thinking?!” shouted Kara slamming her hands on Cat’s desk making sure not to actually break said desk.

Cat breathed in through her nose attempting keep her calm. “I was thinking that I was doing what anyone else should have done the moment you thought dating that self-entitled douchenozzle was a good idea.”

Kara’s face turned stern and angry. “What right? What right do you think you have to dictate my life?”

“What right? What right! I have every right, Kara!”

“Why? Because you gave me a job? Because you branded me as Supergirl? You can write your stories about me. You can make your money off my name. But that does not mean that you own me or my life, Cat!”

“I know that, Kara. I’m not doing this because I’m trying to control you, you idiot. I’m doing this because I care about you, and it hurts me to see the way you are around that petulant man child!”

Kara was stunned. She had suspected that she mattered to Cat Grant, but Kara never imagined that she would get actual confirmation from the woman. The revelation left her dumbstruck.

“You…you, care about me?” sheepishly asked Kara.

Cat’s demeanor smoothed out and calmed. “Of course, I care, Kara. You think I go to all this trouble for all my employees; hell, for any of my employees?” Kara chuckled at her mentor’s answer.

“No. Probably not. Cat, what are you doing?”

“Did you listen to the attached audio files?” Kara nodded her head affirmatively. “Well then, I would hope it would be obvious.”

“Cat, it was just a bad day. We had a fight and….”

Cat brought up her hand to dismiss whatever excuse Kara was going to give. “Yes, you had a fight three days before we had lunch and talked for nearly two hours. Kara, you spent a little over a quarter of that time telling me about Lena Luthor and all the good she’s done for National City since she arrived. You spent a good ten minutes telling me, in minute detail, about your first official interview with her. You talked about your boyfriend for five minutes, and most of that was spent complaining.”

Kara shrunk into herself a bit. “Like I said, we fought, and I was angry, but…”

“But nothing, Kara. You told me that Lena Luthor built a device specifically to out aliens in hiding. A device that would have unimaginable consequences and impact on the alien community. She did that, and you wrote an article that while critical, still praised her efforts in turning her company and family name around. And yes while I can see Snapper’s influence and tendrils within the writing, the passion and sentiment behind those words are all you, Kara. On the other hand, your boyfriend did something stupid but ultimately meaningless that caused you two to fight, and the kindest thing you can say about him three days after the fact is that ‘he is a better person than he used to be though not by much’. Surely, that must mean something?”

Cat could see the distress and influx of emotions that Kara went through. They were practically etched on her face. “Rao, Cat, what am I doing?” Kara said grasping her hair and top of her head with her hands panic evident in her eyes.

“You’re realizing that you have indeed been falling in love over the past year; it’s just not with the person you thought.”

Kara nodded her head in agreement. She knew she didn’t love Mon-el the way she was supposed to, the way Alex and Maggie loved one another. Hell, Winn and Lyra acted like a more real and healthy couple than them, and that was saying something. But Lena? Had she really been that oblivious?

“She’s my best friend, Cat. I can’t lose her. It’s Lena. She means too much to risk.”

Cat’s face softened at the Super’s words. “Kara, can you really not see it?” Kara merely shook her head in confusion. Cat opened the drawer under her desk and pulled out the envelope James had given her the day before. Kara pointed at the envelope Cat had produced in inquiry.

“What’s that?”

“This is the second part of my plan. I asked Mr. Olsen to provide me with pictures of you and your boyfriend as well as some of you and Lena together.” Kara raised her eyebrows in shock and bit of horror. “Instead, he just gave me this single photograph, and I will never tell him this to his face, but he made the right choice.” Cat opened the envelope and grabbed the corner of the photo.

“I’m not a romantic, Kara. I mean, I’ve been divorced three times and haven’t had a long term relationship in nearly two decades even with multiple offers. However, I still believe in the concept of love. I’ve been lucky enough to see it a handful of times. I don’t mean the mass produced rom-com notion. No, the real thing where you see two equal hearts and minds choose one another. It’s rare for it to be the real thing, but when you see it, there’s no denying the fact. You can see it in the eyes when they look at one another.” Cat removed the photo from the envelope and handed it to Kara. “Like I said, it’s rare, but I’ve seen it before. The last time was when I first saw your cousin and Lois together. Those two are disgustingly in love. I remembered the way they both seem to brighten when they look at one another. It’s the same way you and Lena look at one another when you think no one is watching, just like in that photo.”

Kara was smiling and crying as she ran her left hand over the photo while desperately grasping it with her right. “What do I do, Cat?” Kara asked frantically hoping that Cat would know just what to say.

“Dive, Kara. Just dive.” Kara wrapped her arms around the older woman ignoring the discomfort provided by having a desk between them. She whispered a Thank you in Cat’s ear before releasing her and taking off into the sky through the balcony. Cat hoped that Kara would heed her advice and let herself be truly happy.

About a week later, Cat walked into her office from her elevator and noticed a very expensive bottle of wine and an even more expensive bouquet of flowers on her assistant’s desk. “Secret admirer, Ella?” Eve shot up from her daydream at the sound of Cat’s voice.

“Oh, no, Mrs. Grant. Um, they’re actually for you. They came with a card,” responded Eve handing Cat the small card that had accompanied the gifts. Cat read the card and couldn’t help but smile at its contents knowing that her risky intervention had paid off.

_Thank you for convincing her to “dive.” Promise you’ll get the exclusive when we go public._

_\- Lena “Lee” Luthor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good? Or needs another pass or two?


	6. Day 6: Protective Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is nearly invincible and invulnerable. Hardly anything can ever harm her physically. Lena is around to protect her Kara from the non-physical threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, really late. Sorry about that. Went with having a protective Lena for this prompt. Just made sense in my head.

Protect Her Heart 

“Edie, why is there someone in my office?” demanded Cat perplexed and annoyed that her assistant had allowed some random person to enter her sanctuary without permission or notice.

“Oh, um, she sort of just walked in, Mrs. Grant, and demanded to speak with you. She’s kind of scary and simply strolled right in after telling me that. I didn’t know what to do, so she’s been, kind of just waiting for you?” answered Eve not bothering to correct her employer’s misnaming of her assistant. Frankly, that was the closest Mrs. Grant had gotten to her actual name yet. Eve saw it as a positive improvement, truth be told.

“That’s not possible.”

“No, I assure you, Mrs. Grant, that’s exactly what happened. I saw the whole thing. I could even call security to find the camera feeds to prove it if you want.”

“No, Edie, it shouldn’t be possible because I have been discussing a Tribune issue with Carr for the last half hour in his office which has a perfect view of the floor entrance. I would have seen everyone who came in, and the woman in my office most certainly did not come in through there.”

“Oh, no, she, uh…she came in through your private elevator,” replied Eve sheepishly pretending to type something on her computer praying that Mrs. Grant would not overreact to the news.

“She did what?! How? No one should…what the…Edie, contact maintenance and find out how that woman used my private elevator immediately?”

“Yes, Mrs. Grant. Should I also call security to deal with her?” asked Eve pointing to the seated woman in Cat’s office.

“No, Ms. Teschmacher, I will deal with her. Personally.” Eve audibly yelped at the sudden turn in her boss’s features wondering if, perhaps, she should still call security to save the unknown woman from Cat Grant’s wrath.

Cat marched into her office with purpose. Whoever had dared to irritate the one and only Cat Grant, especially this early in the day, was about to regret their entire existence. Cat walked to her desk and was about to go off on her tirade when she finally saw who the perpetrator was. Seated in front of Cat’s desk was an impeccably dressed, perfectly at ease Lena Luthor holding a manila envelope smirking at the CatCo CEO. Whatever demeaning rant Cat was about to say was lost to the sight of the young, raven haired L-Corp CEO nonchalantly waiting for Cat.

“Lena Luthor? Well, at least that explains how you used my _private_ elevator,” said Cat sighing exasperatedly as she sat down in her office chair. “Do what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

Lena’s smirk somehow intensified as her eyebrow rose in mock shock at Cat’s inquiry. “Surprise? I would have thought you orchestrated this encounter all things considered.”

“I have no idea what you are referring to, Lena.”

“Oh, Catherine, you’re losing your touch. I don’t think even you believed that lie,” stated Lena keeping her cool, calm demeanor.

Cat smiled at the young woman’s attempts at control. She was good, but Cat had been playing the game for far longer. “I assure you, Lutessa, that none of my skills have diminished, and I still don’t know what you are talking about,” replied the blonde woman crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“And I am certain that nothing transpires in these hallowed offices without your clear knowledge and consent, Jane.”

Cat actually chuckled at the Luthor’s last words. Lena joined along shortly after Cat began laughing in earnest. Cat took a moment to catch her breath before continuing their conversation.

“Well, now that that is out of the way, why are you here, Lena?” asked Cat. Lena shook herself from her revelry and took out the single sheet of paper from the envelope she brought along and handed it to Cat. She retrieved it from Lena’s hands and quickly looked over the page’s contents. Once she was done reading, Cat looked over the page’s border and glared at Lena in her chair.

“Really? You came here to see me personally for this?” inquired Cat shaking the offending sheet in her hand.

“Well, you took the time to write and send it, so I felt it appropriate to respond in person. What the hell, Cat?”

Cat sighed at the Luthor’s question. “It’s a memo, Lena. I send out hundreds of these a week. It’s really not a big deal.”

Lena scoffed. “Not a big deal? You had someone hand deliver a memo in an envelope that basically demoted my best friend.”

Cat’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “No, all it said was that Kara Danvers would no longer be reporting on L-Corp or any stories that would involve you in any way.”

Lena could barely hold back her anger and irritation. “May I ask why?”

It was Cat’s turn to scoff. “Seriously? You know why, Lena. Kara is supposed to be a journalist. In order for her to do her job to the best of her abilities, she is supposed to remain unbiased and at least attempt a sense of neutrality in her investigations and reporting. She can no longer do that when it concerns you, Lena. This isn’t personal; it’s business, specifically me ensuring the quality of my business. Hell, I already let the fact that she interviews and quotes herself for her stories pass, but I have to draw the line somewhere.”

Lena clenched her fists and set her jaw firm. She knew what Cat was getting at, but that was not a conversation she was fully comfortable having, especially not with an investigator of Cat’s caliber. “Has she ever reported anything that was untrue or damagingly prejudice?”

Cat glared at the emerald eyed young woman before her. “No, not yet.”

“Then what is the issue?” Lena practically shouted.

“I can’t have a reporter, particularly the one I hand-picked and have been grooming as my successor, investigate and report on someone they are obviously in love with, Lena. That’s the problem!”

Silence fell among the two powerful women. It seemed to drag on for ages though lasted only a few seconds at most. It was Lena that broke it. “She’s not in l…” Cat immediately shut off Lena’s answer with a wave of her hand.

“Please, I may not be some love sick romantic, but I’m not blind nor cynical enough to not recognize it when I see it. The girl is in love with you, and while that may be wonderful for both your personal lives, it does not favor her ability to report on you, my dear.”

Lena smiled meekly trying to figure out how to make Cat understand. There was a bit of turmoil in the Luthor’s eyes as though an internal struggle was finally finding its footing. “Did you know that Kara considers N*SYNC to be the best boy band ever? Or that she loves Pixar movies, but considers the classic Disney animated films to be the superior cinematic experience?”

Cat tilted her head to the side unsure of what Lena was driving at. Of course, she wasn’t aware of her former assistant’s musical or film preferences. It was not exactly the type of conversation topics that would have been discussed among them. Still, Cat found herself curious as to what Lena was really saying. “No, I was not,” answered Cat.

“No, I imagine that would not have been things you would have ever talked about. After all, she was either your assistant or the next brand that you would elevate to great heights, so why would you know that she will not allow any Christmas celebrations until after Santa Clause has crossed the finish line of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade? Or that she has a secret obsession with hip hop and can repeat nearly any rap song from memory? Nor would you know that she loves the smell of rain but hates thunderstorms? Or that we have to actively avoid shelters or adoption drives because even though Kara knows she can’t take care of a pet, she’ll still stay there for hours looking them over and assigning them names and backstories? I can assume you are not aware of any of that, correct, Cat?”

“No, I am not. Is there a point to this, Lena?” asked Cat genuinely curious at the odd turn in conversation.

“The point is that I know those things, Cat. I know that about Kara because she told me over lunches and dinners and meetings. The very things you are now telling her to discontinue.”

“You’re not exactly making your case, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena’s frustration was becoming evident. Her body language and facial expressions were practically screaming out her annoyance at the argument. “My case is that Kara is my best friend, and those times that I get to meet with her are a welcomed and necessary reprieve from my usual day; just as they are for her. Everyone else in her life makes the error of conflating the girl with the cape and, worse, focusing on the latter to the detriment of the former. With me, Kara doesn’t worry about being a hero or saving the day, she can just chat about movies or the articles she’s working on or why pot stickers are the pinnacle of human cuisine. I’m the friend that lets Kara just be Kara, and this memo you are handing out, Cat, could jeopardize that.”

“How? You can still be friends outside of your working relationship,” replied Cat.

“Yes, we could, but it would be changed. She would question what you meant by the memo, why you thought she could not be neutral when it came to me. She’s not an idiot; she would figure out just how much I care about her,” Lena said with a forlorn look in her eyes.

“Would that be so bad?” asked Cat wondering why the usually strong young woman seemed so distressed and anxious about her feelings for their mutual acquaintance.

“Almost every one of Kara’s male friends has tried to date her. Some succeeded for a time, but they all ultimately went nowhere. She remained friends with a few; it’s Kara, how could she not be friends with an ex? However, the relationship always changed because of it. I’m her safe place. I’m the person where she can take a break from the craziness of the rest of her life. If she were to know how I felt about her, our relationship would change in ways that I can’t predict. And I’m a pretty damn smart person, Cat. She needs me to be her friend, her confidant, her shoulder to cry and lean on during movie nights. I won’t risk that being taken away from her because of my feelings. Kara deserves more than that.”

Cat looked at Lena with a sense of awe and wonder and deeper respect than she thought possible. Cat had seen her fair share of Kara’s admirers and suitors. Her son had been among them though that affair lasted less than a week. Of course, Kara always seemed to come to her for advice on how to navigate her odd love life. Cat approved of a few of the men who had pursued Kara Danvers’s heart, but she realized that they all paled in comparison to Lena Luthor. The poetic justice of the situation alone was enough to whet Cat’s narrative appetites. The fact that they were both infatuated with each other and a more than suitable match was just the cherry on top.

“So, you’ll do the _noble_ thing and sacrifice your heart for the hero?”

Lena laughed. “I’m hardly that altruistic, Cat, but for Kara, well what else is there to do?” answered Lena as though it was the most casual and only answer possible.

“As lovely as that sentiment is, Lena, it still doesn’t change the facts. Nor have you convinced me that having Kara reporting on you is not a liability. She’s off the Luthor news cycle.”

“Cat…”

“No, Lena, that’s final.” Lena glared intensely at the older, blonde woman. She knew that Cat had a point. Kara would have trouble reporting without bias on any of her friends, and Lena suspected she had long since passed the title of ‘mere friend.’ But still she would do whatever it took for Kara. Lena had made that silent promise ever since Kara had carried her away to safety from her mother’s kidnapping and attempted murder by Kryptonite bomb.

“Then I’m cashing in Morocco,” stated Lena resolute in her decision. Cat could not hide the disbelief that spread across her face.

“Morocco? You’re calling in Morocco for a memo? You can’t be serious, Lena?”

Lena turned more stoic and stern. “I am, Cat. I’m calling in the debt you owe and using it to ensure that this memo you concocted never sees the light of day.”

Cat’s face morphed from surprise to steel. She was now recalculating and evaluating the Lena Luthor she thought she knew with the woman that was currently in her office. “Lena, we talked before your brother’s trial began, and even though I was absent, I still emailed you before your mother’s. Both times I practically begged you to cash in the favor I owed. Do you recall what you told me both times?”

“They made their mistakes, their metaphorical bed, and I have chosen what side of history I will fall on. Don’t you dare give them an inch, Cat,” answered Lena lost in unfortunate past memories.

“Exactly. You and your family were about to be put through hellfire, and you still refused to lessen the burden. And yet you’ll use it now for this memo? Why?”

Lena rose her head slowly tears threatening to spill out. She looked her age. Gone was the stern, steely CEO who could command a boardroom with a smirk and her quick wit. In her place, was a young 20 year old woman forced to grow up far too soon who had an inherent want to do good and protect those she loved because she knew what it was like to need someone in your corner and be utterly alone. “Because it’s Kara.”

Cat rhythmically tapped her fingers on her desk. She observed Lena with the new information she had uncovered from their brief discussion. Cat had been able to ‘read’ just how much Kara felt for the brunette, but, now, she realized that the depths of said emotion were equally shared, if not surpassed, by the L-Corp CEO. “Alright. I hadn’t given Kara a copy of the memo anyways. So, I won’t pull her from reporting on you…for now.”

Lena rose from her chair and extended her hand toward Cat. “Thank you, CJ.”

Cat clasped and shook Lena’s hand while giving her iciest glower. “Don’t push your luck, Triple-L.” Lena grinned at the old nickname and exited Cat’s office. Cat kept an eye on the leaving brunette as she made her way to Cat’s private elevator and vacated CatCo’s office building. Cat remained seated replaying the conversation in her head. After a few minutes, she spoke out loud, “You’re not as quiet or sneaky as you think.”

Cat heard the signature soft landing of red, leather boots descending upon her balcony. The blonde superhero didn’t hesitate to walk straight to Cat’s desk. Kara hugged herself as she remained standing next to Cat’s large desk seemingly waiting for permission to speak.

“How much of that did you hear, Supergirl?” Cat looked up to the hero’s face concerned of what expression she would find. Kara was beaming. The contrast of the tears streaming down her face alongside her bright smile was oddly beautiful. She was practically vibrating with energy.

“She loves me.” It was not a question. There was no judgment or trepidation at the declaration. In fact, it was expressed with nothing more than awe and joy.

“Yes, she does,” replied Cat amusedly. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Kara turned to Cat. “Um, I think you’re going to have to give me that official memo about not being able to report on L-Corp stories. Lena, will probably need hers back as well, but, um, I’d like to be the one to deliver it to her. I think she would be more agreeable if I explain everything.”

Cat smiled at her protégé’s awkward enthusiasm and nervousness. She handed back the envelope and memo left behind by Lena as well as the one she had printed out for Kara. Kara eagerly took both smiling ear to ear. “Go get your girl, Kara.”

With Cat’s encouragement and seal of approval, Kara left Cat’s office and took off once more to the skies quickly flying in the direction of Lena Luthor’s office.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this wasn't too off the prompt and enjoyable to read.
> 
> Hey, I actually wrote and published something under 3K!


	7. Day 7: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonians did not bear Soul Marks. Science and technology found their ideal matches. Thus, it was no surprise that Kara was not gifted a mark on her eighteenth birthday. It was, however, quite a shock when one appears nearly a decade later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah it's a Soulmate AU piece. Not sure if this is good since there have been so many of these done. Either way hope you enjoy.

Destined to Fall for a Nerd

 _Supergirl, report to the med bay, immediately!_ Kara winced as she heard the message spread out over the intercom system quickly going over her mental catalogue for any possible reason she could be in trouble. Winn simply smiled and stared at the fidgeting Kyrptonian from his computer station.

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble,” Winn sing-songed at Kara; his voice echoing in the DEO lobby.

“Shut up, Winn? Or I’ll tell J’onn about your secret video game library buried in the DEO main hard drive,” responded Kara as she made her way toward the med bay casually ignoring the look of shock and horror on Winn’s face.

“Not cool, Supes. So not cool,” shouted Winn at the leaving superhero. It took Kara a minute to superspeed her way to the med bay she had been commanded to go to. It had been some time since Kara had required medical attention, so surely there was no danger of an examination or needles or really long tests. These were the worst of all the medical options that Kara hated. She was required by federal law to go through these procedure even if they had no point or purpose. She was an invulnerable Kryptonian superhero; the standard medical procedures shouldn’t really apply to her. Still, Kara had to follow orders like everyone else at the DEO. She wasn’t sure why she had been called in, even so Kara had not expected to walk into the middle of a shouting match.

“Believe it or not, Agent Danvers, you are not the only competent doctor in this facility. In fact, you’re not technically even a doctor in the first place!” practically shouted Dr. Hamilton.

“Seriously? I may not have a medical degree, but at least I have the qualifications and wherewithal to accurately fill out a damn medical chart, Molly!” replied Alex the red coloring her neck and cheeks showing her obvious anger and irritation with the other woman.

“That’s Dr. Hamilton to you, agent.” Dr. Hamilton foolishly stepped into Alex’s personal space in a misguided attempt to assert some sense of dominance.

“Why you arrogant, little…” began to reply Alex.

“Agent Danvers, stand down, now! Dr. Hamilton, remove yourself from Agent Danvers personal space before she applies her training and medical knowledge to break every major bone and joint in your body. Now, not that either of you have noticed, but your patient, and point of contention, has been standing in the doorway for the last few minutes,” said J’onn calmly but authoritative enough to dissuade both women from continuing their contentious verbal sparring. Alex and Dr. Hamilton turned to face a shy, waving Kara right where J’onn indicated she would be.

“Hi, so I was called in here for something,” Kara said sheepishly. Kara noticed the looks each person was given her. Dr. Hamilton’s and J’onn’s seemed normal, for them anyways, but Alex was looking at Kara with sympathy and pity. Anxiety and concern began to slowly creep in.

“Ah, Supergirl, please come in and remove your clothes,” casually stated J’onn.

“WHAT?!” shrieked Kara confused and embarrassed by the DEO Director’s request. Alex and Dr. Hamilton both stared at J’onn in wonderment. Alex shook her head and walked over to hug Kara. Kara eagerly embraced her sister as always, but the sudden display of affection further worried the blonde woman.

“Kara, we need to see your back because someone filled out a standard medical form incorrectly,” explained Alex through gritted teeth. Dr. Hamilton scoffed at the agent’s words and mumbled a response so low that Kara couldn’t make it out.

“Um…okay.” Kara ambled over to the examination table at the other side of the med bay. She turned her back to the three present and removed her cape. Kara then removed her suit enough to show her open back to them. She heard audible gasps from Alex and J’onn and a grunt of resignation from Dr. Hamilton.

“See, I told you she had one. I don’t make mistakes when it comes to simple physical examinations, Agent Danvers,” stated Dr. Hamilton haughtily. Kara wondered what the good doctor was referring to. As far as she was aware, there should not be anything on her back; her Kryptonian physiology healed any wound or scar or simple blemish under a yellow sun. She heard the unmistakable sound of a phone taking a picture. Now, Kara was truly worried.

“Supergirl, you can cover yourself. Dr. Hamilton, let’s give Supergirl and Agent Danvers some time alone. There’s a few more papers we will have to sign with Pam now,” said J’onn.

“Of course, director,” answered Dr. Hamilton. Kara heard their steps as the exited the med bay. She put on her supersuit back over her back and reattached her cape as the door closed shut and locked automatically. Apparently, whatever was going on required some level of privacy. Alex grabbed Kara’s shoulders and turned her around to face her directly. Kara was surprised to see her sister in tears. Alex had never been a crier. She rarely exposed emotions outside of the most extreme of conditions.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” asked Kara; her voice strained with uncertainty. Alex laughed through her tears at her sister’s noticeable distress.

“Nothing, Kar, nothing at all. In fact, something really good happened. You have one!” Alex tried to explain causing Kara to just become more confused.

“Have one what, Alex?” Alex ceased her tears and wiped them off with her sleeve. She took a few calming breaths and cleared her throat. Alex made sure to have direct eye contact with her sister before continuing.

“A Soul Mark. Kara, you have a Soul Mark,” Alex answered smiling as brightly as when she had been gifted her own. Kara’s face went on a journey of shock and awe. She was in disbelief. She was not meant to have a Soul Mark. It was a human attribute though other species did appear to bear some sort of identification marker as well. However, Kryptonian’s were not such a species, at least they hadn’t been as far as Kara was aware. Everyone she knew bore a Soul Mark, a unique, distinguishing symbol that would appear somewhere on your body upon your 18th year of life. Kara was present when Alex received hers. Winn had been eager and willing to show his off. Others were more standoffish and private about the whole affair. It had taken some time for James and Lucy to be comfortable enough to show Kara theirs. Vasquez still had not shown any member of the DEO her mark. Kara, on the other hand, had no Soul Mark. Her 18th birthday came and went with no pain or pleasure or tingling or anything. Her body remained as unblemished and perfect as it had been since she arrived on Earth. Even Kal-el, her cousin, had received a mark on his 18th year of life; a sign that meant he was supposed to be on Earth, that his survival was predestined, that he was where and when he was meant to be. Kara’s lack of one had to mean that she was truly lost just like her planet, her family, and her people. When she went to sleep the night of her 18th birthday to still nothing, Kara knew that her survival, her existence, was a mistake. She was not supposed to be on Earth. And yet, here she was, nearly a decade later with an unmistakable brand on her back signifying that the universe hadn’t made a mistake. That Kara had a person, or alien, out there that was meant for her. That, maybe, just maybe, she, like Kal, was supposed to live past Krypton.

Kara grabbed onto Alex and pulled her into a signature slightly too strong and too tight Kara Danvers hug. Alex chose not to try to correct her sister’s enthusiasm this time and accept that she would have a bruise or two the next day. Both sisters spent a moment in each other’s arms and cried. They let their tears flow in happiness with the knowledge that what had been another marker of separation between them had become a possibility of coming closer together.

“I have…I have a Soul Mark, Alex? How? What?” Kara attempted to ask through her muffled tears.

“I don’t know, Kara, but it’s real. You have one. Look,” answered Alex releasing herself from her sister’s arms and pulling out her phone. She pulled up the picture she had taken of Kara’s back and shoved the phone into Kara’s face. Kara stared intently at the picture on display memorizing every minute detail.

“That’s…yeah, that looks like a giant mess,” Kara said amusingly chuckling at the photo.

Alex laughed along with Kara. “Hey, no one said the universe would make it easy, sis. But, big picture, no pun intended, you have a soulmate, Kar.”

Kara couldn’t help but beam at Alex’s words. “Yeah, I have a soulmate.”

*** 

“The universe sucks!” shouted Kara from her seated position at a DEO computer.

“Supergirl, calm down. You’ve only been at this for two days. Some of us have been searching for our soulmates for years,” said Alex trying to mollify her overeager sister.

Kara spun around in her chair dramatically. “I know, it’s just patience has never been my strong point, and you know that, Alex. Besides, I’m basically a freaking genius by Earth standards, but I cannot make rhyme or reason from this jumbled mess of a Soul Mark.”

Winn looked over the ongoing conversation between the Danvers sisters. He had been the second person Kara had told about her sudden Soul Mark after Alex of course. Officially, J’onn and Dr. Hamilton had been informed before him as well, but that was because of DEO regulations and them just having been there when it was revealed, so they didn’t really count in Winn’s opinion. Kara had immediately taken over a DEO work station and began her attempts at deciphering her Soul Mark. The exact meanings of the marks differed from person to person, but the common traits were that the marks would somehow indicate your soulmate’s name and some significant information about them, what that was or could be was entire random. Winn’s own mark showed that his soulmate had an “L” name and that stars were important to them. It wasn’t a lot to go one, but it was still more than a lot of other people got. Winn rolled over to Kara’s convened workstation.

“You know, I may not be a Kryptonian genius, but I am pretty smart. Maybe, I could help you out, Kara?” offered Winn genuinely wanting to aid his troubled friend. Kara and Alex had one of their private, non-verbal conversations before Kara acquiesced to Winn’s request. He took over Kara’s spot and ran the saved image through a few of his own, less than fully legal, programs. It only took a few minutes before he got results, surprising all three present.

“Huh, did not genuinely think that was going to work so fast,” said Winn. Alex scoffed at the former IT’s surprise wondering why he offered in the first place if he didn’t expect results. Kara simply fidgeted waiting for Winn to tell her what he had managed to learn.

“Well, I can tell you that your soulmate is a huge, freaking nerd.”

“Huh?” said both Danvers sisters simultaneously.

Winn smiled at the sisters’ antics. “Your mark was a series of binary overlays. It’s an old computer trick where you basically have ‘sheets’ of binary code layered over each other essentially hiding the main lines you wrote. On top of that, your future lover must also be a pretty big math junkie since the code on your mark gives me a polynomial, well technically a mononomial if we’re being accurate, and an alphanumeric sequence. Ah, here is the read out: L^3 and #5FFB17. Not sure what they mean or significance, but, like I said, your soulmate’s a huge nerd. Wonder if they’re smarter than me?” Winn was momentarily lost in thought as Kara gave him a quick, short shove joined by Alex’s slap to the back of his head.

“So that’s what my mark is? Math and some weird code? The universe couldn’t have made it easy?” whined Kara.

“Hey, you have more information now than you did an hour ago, and, while not ideal, it’s something to go on, sis,” said Alex hoping to calm and placate her enthusiastic sister. Kara wanted nothing more than to find purpose and love in her life to somehow ease the pain of what she had lost. Alex had never seen her sister so hopeful before, and she was concerned what would happen if Kara did not find her soulmate soon.

Kara smiled at Alex’s statement. “You’re right, Alex. My soulmate’s a big nerd who like math and computers. I wonder if they would want to talk about advanced Kryptonian physics. I mean, I’d have to translate a lot of it, but they might still be interested, right?”

Alex just chuckled at Kara’s question and ruffled her hair like she used to when they were younger. “Yeah, sis, I’m sure your big nerd of a soulmate would love to hear about alien math and science.”

*** 

Kara was studying the print out of her Soul Mark with the added notes Winn had provided. She had just learned that Cat was leaving CatCo indefinitely to go find herself by climbing a mountain or diving into an ocean or something. Kara had kind of spaced out after learning that her mentor, the woman who had guided her just as much as Alex and Eliza, was going away. Kara did not do well with change or loss, so maybe she was distracting herself with her soulmate mission. Because maybe her finding and talking to her soulmate would make Cat’s departure easier to bear. Kara’s attention was so intent on the picture that she did not hear James approach her.

“Hey, that Cat’s official new job offer you staring at or does the paper owe you money?” asked James smile out in full display. Kara jumped out of her stupor and turned to James. Things were still a little awkward after their failed attempt at dating. Kara knew that she was not James’s soulmate as he had a distinct mark he proudly displayed on his arm that had nothing to do with her. However, Kara was attracted to James, he was rather handsome, and he swore that he did not care about his Soul Mark. She believed him, and they seemed to work for a while. Of course, it is hard, damn near impossible, to ignore the will of the universe. They ended their relationship almost as fast as they had started. Suffice to say, Kara was not keen on discussing her recent developments with James Olsen.

“Oh, it’s, uh, nothing. Yeah, nothing at all. How’s your day going? You hear that Noonan’s has three new coffee flavors and five new pastry options? I kind of want a donut now.” Kara rambled off before needing to take a breath. James smiled at his ex’s exuberance. It was one of the things he loved about her. They were trying to be friends and while her uneasiness around him stung, he understood her desire to protect herself and by some extension him. It was in her nature. It was why she donned the cape and sigil. He could respect her efforts.

“Kara, I know things are still a little weird between us, but you know you can talk to me, right? About anything, if you want,” said James earnestly. Kara stared at him for a few seconds before surrendering.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just, well…I’m looking over a symbol that Winn deciphered.”

“Oh, is it a DEO thing?”

“No, it’s more personal. It’s my Soul Mark. Turns out I have one, actually,” replied Kara hoping that her attempts at relieving any possible tension were effective. James stared blankly at her before breaking out in a smile.

“Kara, that’s great! Tell me about him. What do you know so far?” Kara breathed a sigh of relief at James’s response. She wasn’t sure how the photographer was going to react, but Kara was glad that her friend was so understanding and bared no ill will considering their situation.

“Unfortunately, not much. All we’ve figured out so far is that my soulmate is a bit of computer and math nerd. That’s it,” answered Kara handing over the copy that she had printed out from the DEO to James. He looked it over examining the odd mark that Kara now had.

“Well, whoever your soulmate might be, the color green seems to be significant.” Kara stared at James dumbfounded.

“Huh? What do you mean?” asked Kara excitedly hoping that James was about to reveal another piece of the complicated puzzle her soulmate had become.

“The ‘random alphanumeric code’ that Winn found in your mark is actually a HTML color code. I recognize it from my graphic design classes and the various reports I have to read as the Art Director. If memory serves, it’s the code for green, Emerald green to be specific.”

Kara radiated joy with the new information. It was not much, but she had learned something more about her person. Alex was right. Every new bit of info was like a gift, and Kara was ecstatic with deciphering the puzzle the universe had gifted her, especially if it meant finding her soulmate at the end of the journey. Her mental revelry was ruined with the blaring sound of news alerts popping up on every screen in the CatCo bullpen. Both James and Kara exited James’s office to figure out what was going on. James stopped the nearest person to question what they knew.

“Hey, what’s going on?” asked James.

“The Venture. There was an explosion on the Venture rocket, and it’s going down, right now,” answered the cub reporter running off to find what his assignment would be on the developing story. James and Kara turned to stare at each other. There was no need for conversation, silent or otherwise.

“Up, up, and away?” asked James though there was no real question rendered. Kara merely nodded her head and ran off to change into her Supergirl persona. She took off to the sky once she knew she was clear and flew as fast as she could toward the careening rocket ship. Her mind began the calculations needed to safely approach, grab, and somehow land the Venture. Well, most of her superior brain was processing that information; the small remainder of her considerable brain power was thinking of math and the color green and when the question of why those things were important would be answered with finally meeting her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote a Soulmate AU. Kind of want to expand this one a bit. Will see about that.
> 
> And that's the end of SuperCorpWeek2K17. Thanks to everyone who read, participated, or simply enjoyed the art produced. There were some suggestions for other works in response to some of these one shots, and I will probably write some of them. So, be on the look out for that some day in the future, maybe.
> 
> Oh, and if you liked this, I do have another WIP that's kind of SuperCorp though a bit more focused on Lena and the Superfriends if you are inclined to check that kind of thing out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256315/chapters/25165458.

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry. Hope it met the prompt and wasn't too off.


End file.
